


A Certain Scientific Yuri

by Koicube



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, graphic depictions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koicube/pseuds/Koicube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Railgun girls decide to "explore their friendship" more in depth? Kuroko decides it's finally time to seduce Misaka over to the yuri side, Konori relives Kuroko's sexual frustration, Saten and Uiharu realize their feelings, Misaka 10032 learns sex from the original, Uiharu gets some pointers from Kuroko, Misaka gets some pointers from Saten, and Konori helps relive Misaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Level 1: Kuroko x Misaka (part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story I upload on AO3! This is a work I have great fun writing and hope to continue publishing. I hope you have fun reading it, and look forward to this and my other works!

It was almost time for bed. Misaka had just finished putting on her Gekoda pajamas and was finishing brushing her teeth in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Kuroko sat on her bed thinking, still wearing her school uniform. _Okay. Tonight’s the night I finally receive Onee-sama’s love._ “I have to be bold and come on strong otherwise I’ll lose to that guy, To-whatever his name is!”

“What was that, Kuroko?” Misaka said from the bathroom.

“Ah, nothing, nothing, Onee-sama. Just waiting so I can go to bed the same time as you.”

“Geez, Kuroko, you’re such a creep.” She went back to brushing.

 _Have to be more careful._ Misaka rinsed her mouth out, ready to finally go to bed. Kuroko’s heart was racing. She took a deep breath. “Hey, Onee-sama?”

“Yeah, what is it, Kuroko?” Misaka said as she was getting in her bed.

“I was just thinking. Are there any boys you like right now?” Misaka’s face turned bright red.

“O-o-o-of course not! Wh-wh-where did that come from all of the sudden?”

“Obviously there is, given that reaction. But even if there is, Onee-sama, he doesn’t know your ins and outs like I do. There’s no way he’ll be able to pleasure you like I could.” Misaka stood up, raising her fist.

“Look, I already told you there’s no one like that, and just what do you mean by ‘pleasure’?”

“Exactly what I said, Onee-sama.” Kuroko stood up from her bed. Misaka was about to knock Kuroko like she always does when she tries something perverted, but this time Kuroko was prepared. She dodged Misaka’s fist.

A moment of silence…

Kuroko lunged in and pressed her lips against a very surprised Misaka’s. Misaka felt herself grow weak in the knees. She was running out of breath due to the long kiss. All of the sudden she felt too exhausted to use her electricity on Kuroko. Kuroko finally released Misaka from the kiss. Misaka gasped for air, but Kuroko only took the chance of Misaka’s open mouth to kiss her again, this time forcing her tongue inside. Kuroko placed her hands on Misaka’s shoulders and started pushing her across the room until they both fell on Misaka’s bed. Again, Kuroko released Misaka. “Kuroko, what are you-mmmmm….” She again kissed Misaka again, determined to make her succumb. Kuroko was almost running on instinct at this point. Having experienced her dear Onee-sama’s tongue made her lose all control. She grabbed Misaka’s wrists and pinned her down on the bed, continuing to kiss her with tongue relentlessly. Misaka began to lose her strength. _Kuroko is too strong. I can’t resist her. She clearly prepared for this tonight. I’m losing my strength. I’m feeling fuzzy, but….I’m surprised. Kuroko’s lips are softer than I expected and her tongue feels warm and comforting. What is this strange feeling? Ahh~, I feel really weird._

Kuroko thought it was time to finally advance to the next step. She let go of one of Misaka’s wrists, the one she was holding with her left hand. Surprisingly, Misaka didn’t do anything. She was too dazed to move. Kuroko took this opportunity to slide her left hand into Misaka’s pajama pants, rubbing her index and middle finger across Misaka’s panties over her sensitive spot. Misaka let out a near silent gasp and her breathing became heavy.

“Oh, my.” Kuroko said with surprise. “You’re really wet down here, Onee-sama.”

 _Huh? What is Kuroko saying?_ Thought Misaka. _I’m too dazed to hear her words clearly. I’m …‘wet’ somewhere?_ Kuroko tried to hold back.

 _Gotta save that for later_ she thought. Kuroko let go of Misaka’s other wrist and removed her other hand from within her pants. She unbuttoned Misaka’s Gekoda pajama shirt. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She slid down a little so her face was even with her dear Onee-sama’s stomach. She began kissing and licking it. She slowly caressed Misaka’s body with her tongue.

 _Ahh~, Kuroko feels so warm on top of me. Actually…..it…..doesn’t feel all that bad._ Kuroko had made it to Misaka’s chest by now. She licked her left nipple and used her fingers to play with her right one. Misaka let out a whimper. Kuroko switched, this time licking her right nipple while playing with her left. Misaka continued to whimper, as if she was on the brink of orgasm. Kuroko moved on to start attacking Misaka’s neck, licking it relentlessly. Kuroko could hear Misaka’s breathless gasps and heavy breathing. She was beginning to pant. Kuroko brought her face close to Misaka’s. Both their hearts were now racing. This time, Misaka leaned in and closed her eyes, awaiting the taste of Kuroko’s lips. Kuroko leaned in and kissed Misaka on the lips, again, using her tongue. _Maybe…I’ll do it too._ thought Misaka. She then slid her tongue into Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko started to moan at the feeling. _I….didn’t know Kuroko could make that sound before. It…..sounds cute. I…..want to hear more of her._ And the two battled it out with their tongues for supremacy. With Misaka caught up in the kissing, Kuroko decided it was finally time to get back to the final moves to get Misaka to cave in to her love once and for all. Again, Kuroko slid her hand into Misaka’s pants, rubbing her fingers over Misaka’s panties. Misaka pulled away from the kiss. Not being able to hold it in, she broke away from the kiss to gasp. _I feel kinda funny. My body……feels really hot._ Kuroko then slid her hands into Misaka’s panties, rubbing her fingers over Misaka’s slit.

“Wow, now you’re really wet down here, Onee-sama.”

“Huh? I’m w-“ She didn’t even finish asking before Kuroko inserted her two fingers inside Misaka’s slit.

“Ahh~ Kuroko, what are you doi-ahh~” Misaka’s hips started to thrust… _My body is moving on its own._ Misaka was really on the brink now. Kuroko thought it was time to initiate the final blow. Kuroko got up off the bed and kneeled down, knees on the floor, next to the bed. Misaka finally rose up now that Kuroko was off her. “Kuroko?” asked Misaka concerned.

“What is it, Onee-sama? Afraid I’m going to stop?” Kuroko asked in a teasing manner. Misaka’s face turned bright red in a surprised look and she turned away embarrassed. “Hehe, don’t you worry, Onee-sama. I’m going to finish you up right now.”

“Huh? ‘Finish’ me up?” Misaka had no time to ask before Kuroko grabbed Misaka’s pajama pants and gently pulled them off. Kuroko then took off Misaka’s panties as well. “Hold on, Kuroko. What are you doing, here?” Kuroko didn’t say anything. She forced open Misaka’s weakened knees and slowly leaned inside. “Kuroko, what are you-mmpf!?” Kuroko had already entered her tongue into Misaka’s slit. “Ahhh! OH, GOD!” Misaka had cried out. She gripped the bed sheets with both hands so hard her knuckles were pale as snow. Misaka quivered at the pleasure. _Kuroko’s really good at this. Wait-What am I saying? How is Kuroko doing this to me? Ahh, my thoughts are all messed up because of her! But….am I really okay with this? I’m not exactly stopping her. Does that mean….I like this? My body feels like it’s going to melt. Kuroko’s tongue is so soft and warm. Ah~ It feels really good. I never knew Kuroko of all people could make me feel this way._ Kuroko stopped for a second and looked up at Misaka.

 _“_ Oh, wow, Onee-sama. You must really like this. You’re making such a lewd face, and you’re drooling too!”

“Huh?” Misaka blushed with an embarrassed look. “Kuroko I-I think-“

“Shh.” Kuroko hushed. Without a word, she put two fingers on Misaka’s lips to quiet her, as if she didn’t need to hear it. She wiped the drool from Misaka’s face with her fingers and sucked on them. She slowly licked her two fingers, getting all the taste of Misaka’s oral fluids. After licking her lips in satisfaction she leaned back into Misaka’s legs and slid her two fingers inside, pulling them in and out, finger-banging Misaka. She then proceeded to lick up and down Misaka’s slit while fucking her with her fingers.

“OH, KUROKOOOOO~” _Ahh, something’s happening inside me. Something’s overflowing. It’s going to flood_. _I can’t hold back much longer!_ Misaka, still sitting up, let go of the bed sheets, and weaved her hands through Kuroko’s hair. She undid her twin tails and threw the ribbons tying them on the floor. She grabbed onto Kuroko’s now untied, let down hair. She was crying out, having orgasm after orgasm. _Ahh, it’s coming. I-I can’t hold it in anymore._ Kuroko stopped fucking her and leaned back for a second. Fluids went spraying all over her face as Misaka let out a piercing cry.

She looked down at Kuroko, embarrassed at what she had done to her. Kuroko simply smiled, and licked her lips as if she had just eaten a delicious meal. She wiped the fluids off her face with her fingers and began sucking on them, savoring every taste. “Wow, Onee-sama. You came so much.”

 _Huh? Kuroko actually……..made me cum?_ “Well, that’s only because you were fucking me so hard. More importantly, how are we going to explain the loud cry I let out just now?”

“Quickly, Onee-sama. Put your pajamas back on.” They could hear footsteps. Finally, a knock on the door.

“Is everything alright in there?” asked one of the maids at the dorm complex.

“Yes, ma’am.” I just thought I saw a spider. It was only my imagination. Everything’s fine.”

“Okay, then. I’ll let the others know so there isn’t any panic about. Goodnight, girls.”

“Oh, goodnight.” Misaka and Kuroko said in unison. Both let out a huge sigh of relief. Misaka crawled into her bed, thinking about what just happened while Kuroko went to put on her pajamas. Misaka turned her head to see Kuroko crawling into her bed as well. Surprising to Kuroko, she didn’t hit her out of the bed.

“Hey, Onee-sama? Is it okay if I sleep in your bed with you tonight?”

“Sure.” Said Misaka. She then blushed and turned away. “And call me Misaka from now on.” Kuroko was in shock for a second. She chuckled a little. “What’s so funny, Kuroko?” asked Misaka.

“Oh, nothing, Misaka-oneesama.” And the two drifted off to sleep.


	2. Level 2: Misaka x Kuroko (part II)

It was morning. Misaka had woken up. It was Saturday, so there was no school. Kuroko had gone out early to do some Judgment work so Misaka was alone in the bed. She had suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. Her face turned bright red. She put her fist to her face, as if she was confused for some reason. _Did that really happen last night? Did Kuroko really pleasure me to the point of climax? I was kind of dazed during the time so it’s a little fuzzy, but I remember the main details. Ahh, can’t think about this right now. Kuroko must be doing work for Judgment today if she’s not here on a Saturday. She’d never tell me because she doesn’t like it when I tag along. Guess I’ll just enjoy myself now that she’s gone for the day. Think I’ll go to the bath house._ Misaka had gotten dressed in her uniform and got ready to head out. She was happily humming to herself along the way, eager to get to the baths to relieve stress. When she arrived, she had found she was the only one there to take a bath.The woman working there had said there were no other customers. Misaka then happily stripped in the changing room and got in one of the bigger baths. _Ahh, this is great_ thought Misaka.

“Hey, Miss! I’m heading out on break, so you’ll be here alone for a bit. You already paid so you can leave before I get back if you want!”

“Okay, thanks!” _Wow, I really have the place to myself!_ Misaka tried to relax, but for some reason, images of Kuroko entered her mind, bringing her back to last night.

 _Ugh. Why does she keep entering my mind? I can’t stop thinking about her! Why is my heart pounding so hard right now? And why do I feel so hot? It must be the bath doing this. I still have a hard time believing it. Did Kuroko REALLY do those things to me?_ Misaka took her two fingers on her right hand and put them in between her legs. _I mean, she did THIS to me!_ Misaka started tracing her fingers across her slit in the water. She closed her eyes and re-imagined what Kuroko was doing when she had done it to her. _Ahh~ It feels good. But it doesn’t feel as good as when Kuroko was doing this to me for some reason._ Misaka started gasping and panting. She lifted her left hand and started massaging her right nipple. _Ahh~ It’s happening again. That overwhelming flooding feeling._ Her hips made a large thrust forward and her back arched inward as she let it all out with a scream. _It happened again. It’s a good thing no one heard me nor saw me. I think I would die if I got caught doing such a lewd thing. Still, I wonder why I started doing it when I started thinking of Kuroko. Was all this….really just the hot water?_ Misaka got out of the water, dried off, put her clothes back on, and started heading back to her dorm room.

As Misaka opened the door she saw Kuroko resting on her bed. “Oh. Hey, Onee-sama. Where were you until now?” Misaka’s face turned bright red and she got an embarrassed look while remembering what she did and what she had thought while doing it at the bath house. She gulped. Her voice was shaky.

“Oh, just at the bath house. I wanted some time to relax since I was alone.” She quickly wanted to change the subject. “So, how was Judgment work today?”

“Oh, not much, really. One robber and he didn’t even have a serious weapon on him.”

“Well, if you didn’t have much to do, then why were you on the bed moping looking tired?”

“I was waiting for you to get back, Onee-sama. I was SO bored without you!” Misaka tensed up as she blushed.

“Say, Kuroko?”

“What is it, Onee-sama?”

“Ho-How would you feel if I gave you a reward for today? F-F-F-For putting up with all this today. Think of it like an apology gift.” Kuroko’s face lit up all of the sudden.

“Wow! Do you really mean it, Onee-sama?” Kuroko perked up and sat up on the edge of the side of the bed, kicking her legs in anticipation and excitement. She patted the bed with her hand, signaling for Misaka to join her. Misaka sat down, put both hands on the bed and leaned in so her face was really close to Kuroko’s. Her heart was beating so hard one could almost hear it.

“Just….tell me what to do.” Said Misaka.

Kuroko was a bit taken back by the arousal. She didn’t expect Misaka to be so honest with it. Kuroko blushed.

“O-Okay.” She murmured. “How about you kiss me to start things out?” Misaka gulped. She lifted her hand and put it on Kuroko’s shoulder, leaned in and pressed her lips on Kuroko’s. Misaka slipped her tongue inside. She closed her eyes and just let the warmth of Kuroko’s tongue comfort her.

 _It feels like Kuroko’s tongue is warming up my whole body. It’s so hot, and my head is starting to grow dizzy again._ Misaka finally released Kuroko, who seemed to be in a daze. As Misaka opened her eyes slowly, she couldn’t help but tense up at the sight of Kuroko so close to her. “Okay.” said Misaka in a timid voice. “Now what?”

“Massage and play with my breasts.” Kuroko said looking embarrassed. Misaka’s heart started to race as she removed Kuroko’s vest and started unbuttoning her shirt. After she unbuttoned Koroko’s shirt, she slid her hands up Kuroko’s body until she reached her breasts. Misaka started massaging them as Kuroko let out a bunch a cute noises. Misaka leaned in and sucked the left one. Kuroko let out a loud gasp. _Kuroko sounds so cute. I want to keep hearing her._ Misaka continued to suck and lick both of Kuroko’s nipples, alternating between the two while groping her breasts. Kuroko continued to make noises. Misaka stopped to breath for a second. “Oh, Onee-sama, I can’t wait anymore. Fuck me, please!” Kuroko begged. Misaka’s head started to spin at the thought.

“Okay.” She muttered in a shy voice. She removed Kuroko’s shorts and panties and laid her down on the bed. Misaka laid next to her and moved her hand down to Kuroko’s sensitive area and traced over it for a while before inserting her two middle fingers inside. “Wow, Kuroko. You’re really wet down there. You must’ve wanted this really bad.” Kuroko tried to hold in all her moaning to muster a few words.

“That’s because……. it’s you doing it…, Onee-sama.” Misaka glanced at Kuroko’s face and blushed. Kuroko continued to orgasm relentlessly. Her hips began to thrust and her back arched upward. “It’s no use. It’s coming, Onee-sama. I can’t hold it in anymore. It’s going to flood. I’m going crazy. It feels so good!” Kuroko let out a cry as her juices came flooding out. Misaka removed her fingers and sucked on them, licking them clean.

“Wow, Kuroko. You sure came a lot.” Kuroko got an embarrassed look for a change as her face turned a really bright red.

“Well, that’s only because you were fucking me so hard.” The two of them closed their eyes, leaned in and kissed passionately like they were in their own world.

“I’m sorry, Kuroko.” Said Misaka as they opened their eyes. “I wanted to give you a reward and make you feel good, but I want to feel good as well. I’m being selfish. Would you please……make me feel good too?”

“Sure Onee-sama.” Kuroko said in a soft voice. “You’ve given me plenty of a reward already. So I guess it’s my turn to make you feel good again.” Misaka definitely couldn’t deny it anymore. Kuroko had made her feel really good the night before. They both sat up and Kuroko had removed Misaka’s vest. Misaka’s heart began to pound as Kuroko began unbuttoning her shirt. They kissed again. Kuroko began to move her tongue down and licked Misaka’s neck. Misaka began to whimper. Kuroko had finally finished unbuttoning Misaka’s shirt and dropped it onto the floor. Kuroko started to kiss and suck on Misaka’s breasts. Misaka began to pant as she began to get lost in the pleasure.

 _Kuroko really is good at this. It feels so good I’m going crazy._ Kuroko gently laid Misaka on the bed and repositioned herself so her face was between Misaka’s legs. She took off Misaka’s skirt and shorts.

“Oh, my. Onee-sama, you’re panties are really wet. Did you really want this that badly?” Misaka just looked away in embarrassment. “Heh heh. Don’t you worry, Onee-sama. I, Kuroko will do my very best to serve your needs!” Kuroko began to trace her finger across the fabric of Misaka’s panties and she noticed that the fabric was getting wetter and wetter. Kuroko put her tongue on her panties and began to lick them. Misaka started to orgasm.

“Oh, Kuroko. Please don’t tease me. Please, fuck me!” Misaka had quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment with wide eyes, surprised at the lewd thing she had just screamed at Kuroko.

Kuroko snickered.

“Wow, Onee-sama. I figured you wanted it, but to be this desperate to be relieved…Don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of you.” Kuroko had removed the sopping panties from Misaka and tossed them on the floor. She leaned her head in and started sucking on Misaka’s sensitive lower lips. Misaka began to let out relentless moaning and gasps. After a while Kuroko pulled her head out and licked her lips in satisfaction. She then crossed her fingers and slowly placed them inside her slit, sliding them in and out continuously. Misaka was nearly crying. She gripped the bed sheets with amazing force and bit her lip to restrain herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. _Wow. My fingers are sliding in and out so easily. Onee-sama really was begging for this, which means my attempt to get her to understand my love was a success. Alright, Onee-sama. I’ll make you feel really good to show you how worth it my plan was._ Kuroko, still sliding her crossed fingers in and out of Misaka’s pussy, leaned her face in again and started alternating between sucking on her sensitive area and licking her slit.

 _Ahh~ It feels so good. Kuroko’s fingers are sliding in and out of my pussy and rubbing inside me. Her warm tongue is gliding across my slit._ Misaka gasped. “Ahh~ Kurokooooo! It’s coming. Just like last time. It’s….It’s going to flood. It’s going to come out!” Kuroko stopped what she was doing and slid up. She grabbed Misaka’s face and kissed her with their mouths open so Misaka’s scream would be quieted. She let it all out but the kiss kept it at a lower volume.

Kuroko released Misaka from the kiss. Both of them were panting heavily. They seemed to relax for the moment. Misaka turned her head so she and Kuroko were facing each other. Misaka smiled. “You were amazing, Kuroko! I came so much thanks to you.” She leaned in and kissed Kuroko again. Kuroko became flustered. She looked away, embarrassed.

“Oh, no, Onee-sama. The pleasure is all mine. You made ME feel really good.” Misaka’s face turned red at the compliment.

“W-Well, I think it’s about time for lunch. But first we should clean ourselves, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Say, Onee-sama?”

“Yeah, what is it, Kuroko?”

“Do you think maybe….we could go for lunch together?” Misaka blushed, and then smiled.

“Sure. Why not?” Kuroko wrapped her arms around Misaka.

“Oh, thank you, Onee-sama!” Kuroko got out of the bed and began to get dressed. “Well, I’m off for a while.”

“Huh?” Asked Misaka confused. “Aren’t you going to clean yourself off in the shower?”

“Oh, I’m going somewhere else to clean myself.”

“Where are you going?” A big smile lit up Kuroko’s face.

“….To the bath house…..”


	3. Level 3: Konori x Kuroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the beginning of chapter 2 when Kuroko woke up the next day and Misaka heads to the baths.

Level 3: Konori x Kuroko

 

It was Saturday morning and Kuroko had just woken up. She found herself in Misaka’s bed, remembering what had happened the night before. _Oh, yeah. That’s right. I was able to seduce Onee-sama and we ended up sleeping in the same bed._ Kuroko turned her head and saw Misaka’s sleeping face. She grew embarrassed for a second. _I have Judgment work today, so I might as well leave while Onee-sama is still sleeping. She can’t be coming along with me. Judgment is MY work._ She quietly got out of Misaka’s bed without her noticing. She got ready for the day and head out to do work with Judgment.

When she arrived, Uiharu and Konori were waiting in their usual spots. Konori was leaning over Uiharu’s shoulders, looking at her computer monitor. They both turned their heads to see Kuroko arrive. “Oh. Welcome, Kuroko. We’re working on a case of an escaped convict. He escaped custody and is on the run. Uiharu is tracking him down right now.” Kuroko looked over Uiharu’s shoulders along with Konori.

“Alright!” exclaimed Kuroko. “We should get a move on this guy before he gets too far away from custody. Where is he?”

“Looks like he’s heading down this street right here.” said Uiharu as she pointed to a road on the screen.

“Alright!” exclaimed Kuroko. She nearly jumped up in excitement. She turned around and started dashing out. “Let’s go, already!” Konori let out a sigh.

“Can’t be helped.” She started walking out after Kuroko. “We’ll be back in a little bit, Uiharu.” She then turned back around and headed out the door after Kuroko.

Saten barged into the room with a loud voice. “U-I-HA-RUUU!!” Uiharu blushed with an embarrassed look. Her heart started to race.

“Oh, hey, Saten. What’s going on?” Saten sat down in a chair nearby.

“Oh, nothing. I’m sooooo bored!” Uiharu thought of an idea.

“Well, Konori and Kuroko just headed out to catch a robber downtown. They shouldn’t need me for a while. Wanna go somewhere else in town and get something to drink?” Saten jumped up in excitement.

“Yeah! That sounds perfect! It’s really hot today.” Uiharu smiled.

“Great.” she said “Let’s go, then.”

Meanwhile, at the crime scene…

“That’s the last time you rob a bank, Mister!” Kuroko could be seen kneeling on this man’s back holding one of his arms and cuffing him as Konori raised her hand to her head and sighed in disappointment. She remembered the destruction of the city that had just occurred as Kuroko needlessly destroyed everything in her path to catch the criminal. _Kuroko seems so restless today. I wonder what’s eating at her. In any case, let’s just hand over the criminal to Judgment and be done with it._ “Alright, Kuroko. Let’s wrap up here so we can be done with the day.” Kuroko was finishing handing over the criminal. “Yeah, sure! Let’s head back to headquarters so I can turn it for the day and tell Uiharu I’m leaving!” _I can’t wait to get back to our dorm room so I can see Onee-sama, especially after what we did last night. I wonder what she’s doing now. It would be hilarious if Onee-sama was pleasuring herself to me right now. That would be the ultimate victory!_ Kuroko let out a perverted laugh. _But that’s probably not happening right now._

Kuroko and Konori arrived back at Judgment HQ. “There’s no one here.” remarked Konori. They walked a little to Uiharu’s desk and saw a note:

                                    “I have gone out with Saten, but NOT on a date. Just as friends! I wouldn’t be back until you’ve gone, so you can leave when whatever.

                                                                                                                        -Uiharu”

Konori smiled with a somewhat troubled look. _I wonder why she would think we would assume she was on a ‘date’ with Saten…_ “Well, in any case, we’re set. But before we go, Kuroko, why have you been so anxious lately? What’s been eating at you?” Kuroko twitched a little. She looked away. “Well, nothing really.” Konori leaned in really close to Kuroko. Their faces were almost touching. “Stop lying. What is it? I need to know so we can fix it and get you clear headed again. You’ve been acting weird all day and you destroyed about half the city because of it. It can’t happen again. “

“Well, to be honest…I….I….had s-s-sex with Onee-sama last night! But, well, all that really happened is that I pleasured her. Nothing else beyond that happened.”

“I see. You’re sexually frustrated because you pleasured Misaka, but she did not reciprocate, is that correct?”

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess so.”

“So you just need to be pleasured, then. Let’s hurry and fix that while it’s just the two of us right now.”

“HUH?” Before Kuroko could say anything more, Konori leaned in kissed Kuroko, whose eyes widened. Konori didn’t hold back. She forced her tongue into Kuroko’s lips and began dominating her. She grabbed on to Kuroko’s shoulders to hold her still. Kuroko tried to escape but Konori had overpowered her. Konori started walking, pushing Kuroko until she was up against the nearest wall, their lips still together. Still kissing Kuroko, Konori lifted one hand from Kuroko’s shoulder and slowly started moving down her body, sliding down her stomach. She slid her hand into her skirt. She finally released Kuroko, who gasped for air with a moan. Konori started moving her fingers inside Kuroko’s skirt. Kuroko couldn’t help but start to moan. She hadn’t been pleasured like this before. Usually it was her doing the pleasuring.

She began to grow weak in the knees. She started trembling. She began panting at the sensation of Konori’s fingers moving around in her skirt. _I can’t believe Konori is doing this to me. I want to tell her to stop but it feels really good. No, wait! I have Onee-sama. I’m not going to let her get to me. But this feels too good. I’m beginning to….lose myself._ Konori lifter her hand from Kuroko’s skirt and began playing with her breasts with it. Kuroko could feel her mind going blank now. Konori stopped for a second. She reached and grabbed one of Kuroko’s hands. She gave a light tug and led Kuroko to one of the nearby computer chairs and sat her down.

Kuroko was in a daze, looking stunned at the still calm Konori. Konori leaned into Kuroko’s ear. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you so we can get this problem of yours fixed.” She then lowered her head a little and began licking Kuroko’s neck. She quivered at the sensation of Konori’s soft, moist tongue and hot breath. Kuroko was too taken aback to even move at this point. Her body had become so numb that Konori was doing most of the work. Konori removed Kuroko’s vest and undershirt. She leaned back in to lick and nibble on Kuroko’s ear as she undid her bra. She tossed the clothes onto the floor. She moved her head down a little and began licking and sucking on Kuroko’s right nipple. Kuroko put her hand over her embarrassed looking face as if she was trying to cover her moans of satisfaction. Konori moved on to the left nipple next. Kuroko couldn’t hold herself back much longer. She was starting to gasp more frequently.

 _This is just to relieve my frustration_ Kuroko thought. _There’s nothing behind this._ She relented. She looked down at Konori, who stopped licking and sucking for a second to look up at Kuroko. They were both blushing. Kuroko put her hand softly on Konori’s cheek. “Please. Make me feel good, Konori.” Konori reached up her hand to Kuroko’s blushing cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.” And they leaned in and share a deep kiss. Kuroko just relaxed and let Konori dominate her. Even Kuroko’s legs had started to writhe from the feeling of Konori’s tongue inside her mouth. Both of them started moaning at the feeling. They continued to kiss passionately, Konori still being dominant, for a few minutes before they both let go and gently pulled away.

Konori slowly slid her hand into Kuroko’s skirt, rubbing her fingers against the fabric of Kuroko’s panties. Kuroko’s breath started to get heavy. She started panting. _I won’t be able to face Onee-sama after this. But….it feels so good, like my body is going to melt._ Konori could feel the panties she was rubbing getting wetter and wetter. “It looks like you’re enjoying this. That’s good to know. You’ll be feeling better in no time.” Inside Kuroko’s skirt, Konori’s fingers slid underneath the fabric of the soaking panties and clawed their way into Kuroko’s body. “Ahhhhhhh~” Kuroko continued to let cute sounds escape her lips. Konori’s fingers began to make a clawing motion inside Kuroko, as if she was hitting all of Kuroko’s inner sensitive spots one after another. Kuroko was beginning to get dizzier and dizzier. She felt her legs shake and her body get jittery. Konori lifted her hand out of Kuroko’s skirt and put her fingers into Kuroko’s openly hanging mouth. Kuroko all but managed to move her tongue around Konori’s fingers to savor all the juices. Kuroko couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to be relieved soon to release all the sexual frustration built inside her.

Kuroko, still dazed and blushing, put her arms around Konori’s neck and pilled her in a little. “Please, Konori. I’m so hot down there. Make it feel better.” Konori nodded. She gently lifted Kuroko’s hands from her neck, kissing them as she let them down to Kuroko’s side. She unzipped Kuroko’s skirt and pulled it off and set it down on the floor beside the chair, subsequently pulling off her panties. Konori softly opened up Kuroko’s legs and leaned inside. She began gliding her tongue up and down Kuroko’s vaginal lips. Kuroko shuddered at the feeling. Konori took two fingers and slowly inserted them inside, still gliding her soft tongue over Kuroko’s sensitive area. Kuroko grabbed on to the arms of the chair with an iron grip and arched her back as if it was aching. She managed to restrain herself a little. “Konori….If….you keep doing that…..I’ll…….Ahh~” Konori continued her luscious assault on Kuroko’s most sensitive place. _It’s alright, Kuroko. You can cum. Once you do, you’ll feel better._ Kuroko was losing her mind, having a long, deep, escaping orgasm. “It’s….it’s coming! I’m going to……..AHHHHHHHHHHH~” Kuroko let out a loud yet soft cry as she let it all come flowing out. Konori removed her fingers and pulled away from Kuroko’s legs. She licked away Kuroko’s sweet fluids from her lips and fingers. She positioned herself back to being face to face with Kuroko and they kissed again for a few more minutes, this time, both their tongues fought it out for supremacy. They gently pulled away again as a glistening line of saliva connected their tongues.

“Well, that should just about do it.” said Konori. Kuroko still seemed dazed for a second. She shook her head a little and came back to her senses. “Uh….yeah. That should do it, I guess. Well, I’m heading out now.” _Things are going to feel really awkward in front of Onee-sama now._ “Konori, I’m heading back to my dorm at School now. See you around….” She blushed and headed out of Judgment HQ. On the way back Kuroko thought _Speaking of Onee-sama, I wonder what she’s doing now. It would be absolutely lovely if she was thinking about me. I know Onee-sama, though. She probably went to the bath house. I can’t wait to see her! Konori was good, I’ll admit that, but I bet Onee-sama will be so very much better._ She raised her hand to her mouth and snickered all the way back.

 


	4. Level 4: Uiharu x Saten (part I)

Level 4: Uiharu x Saten

 

“Yeah, so I wanted to talk more about what we have to do on this next case.” said Uiharu over the phone to Kuroko.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Said Kuroko back. “Where should we meet?”

“How about that drink place I really like?”

“Okay. Sounds good. I’ll meet you there in an hour” Kuroko confirmed.

 

One hour later…

 

Uiharu had called Kuroko in order to discuss a case the two of them were working on for Judgment. Kuroko, though ready to discuss the case, had something else she wanted to discuss…

“So, let’s get down to business” said Uiharu. The two had arrived to a little place that offers drinks and the two sat outside at one of the tables for two, a little away from the restaurant, at the end of the property, where they could talk in private.

…

“So that’s the plan, then” confirmed Kuroko.”

“Yup. That should be it” reaffirmed Uiharu.

“So, then, Uiharu. I want to ask you something else” said Kuroko.

“What’s that?” asked Uiharu

“Do you like Saten?”

Uiharu immediately spit out her drink and coughed a little

“O-O-Of course” remarked Uiharu waving her hand frantically. She’s my best friend!”

“Not like that” said Kuroko. “I mean, do you have a crush on her?”

“N-N-N-No way! Like I said she’s my best friend!”

“But you’re blushing, though” pointed out Kuroko.

“I said it’s not like that! She’s always pushing me around and flipping up my skirt. There’s no way I could like someone…….like…….” Uiharu’s voice got softer and softer as she spoke the line. She wobbled a bit in her chair before fainting and falling out of her chair.

“Uiharu!” Kuroko quickly went to her and touched her forehead with her palm. “Oh, no. She has a slight fever! I should get her to bed.” Kuroko brought her to her dorm room Tokiwadai. Misaka happened to be absent from the dorm room. Kuroko went in with Uiharu and rested her in bed, not bothering to changer her out of her school uniform, with the blanket over her. “I should probably-“ She paused. “Wait. Even better…” She started snickering. She pulled out her phone and dialed Saten’s number…

…

“Hey, Saten. It’s me, Kuroko. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure, I guess” Saten answered.

“Do you like Uiharu?”

“Uh, sure, I guess. She is my best friend, after all.”

“No, no” Kuroko corrected. “I mean, are you like, in love with her?”

“Huh? Well, I don’t think so. I never thought about it. I just went along with our friendship. Anyway, is that all?”

“Oh, no. Uiharu is a little sick and needs someone to take care of her. I can’t so I thought I would ask you.”

“Uh…” Saten nearly shouted over the phone. “Don’t you think that’s a little more important than that question?!”

“Well, I just thought I would ask. So, can you come over to my place? We were closer to Tokiwadai so I brought her to my and Onee-sama’s dorm.”

Saten put her free hand on her face and sighed. “Yeah. I’ll be right over.”

 

A few minutes later…

 

“I’m here, Kuroko. You can leave now.” Saten looked around. Kuroko was nowhere to be found. “Why that little- Anyway, better check on Uiharu. Uiharu was sleeping in Kuroko’s bed, but panting and sweating. “I should probably do something about her high temperature.” She went into the bathroom and grabbed a small cloth and rinsed it in cool water. She walked back to Uiharu and placed it on her forehead. Uiharu’s breathing calmed down a little. _I should probably leave her for a few minutes and check back later. But I shouldn’t leave the dorm entirely. Think I’ll use their bathroom to take a bath. I’ll check on her when I’m done._ Saten changed out of her clothes and prepared a bath for herself.

As she was in the tub, she thought to herself… _Ah, this is nice. I wonder, though. Why did Kuroko ask me that weird question before asking me to come here? I don’t ‘like’ Uiharu, do I?_ She closed her eyes and envisioned the times she flipped up Uiharu’s skirt. _Haha. She’s always so cute when I do that._ Uiharu seemed to take over Saten’s mind. _I’m thinking about her so much. Maybe I do like her?_ Saten moved her hand and put two fingers in between her legs. She began tracing her fingers across her vaginal lips. _Ahh~ What’s this strange feeling I’m getting? I’m starting to feel hot. “_ U…..i….ha….ru.” She inserted her middle finger inside. “Ahh~ I feel something in between my legs.” Saten began panting. She inserted her index finger next, and began pumping her two fingers in and out slowly. “Uiharu.” Her legs began to tremble. “Oh, no. Something’s coming. I’m……gonna cum. I’m gonna cum while calling out Uiharu’s name. Ahh~ Nyaa~ Uiharu. Uiha-ha-ha-haaaaa-aaaaaahhhhhh~” Saten’s back arched inward. She quickly opened her eyes and covered her mouth with her other hand, in hopes that Uiharu had not been awoken. When Saten heard only silence, she let go and breathed a sigh of relief. She removed the fingers in her vaginal lips and brought them close to her face. She stared at them for a second. _What…..was that? I…..just came while calling out Uiharu’s name, right? So…does that mean I like her that way after all?_

After finishing up her bath, Saten put her uniform back on. _Okay, that was awkward. I should check up on her now…_ Saten looked over. She saw that Uiharu was still sleeping, but now her face was calm and she was sound, resting peacefully. _Oh, good. She must not have heard me._ She breathed another sigh of relief. She walked up to Kuroko’s bed where Uiharu was sleeping. She looked down a little at her. _You know, now that I think about it, Uiharu really is cute._ She got on her knees so she was even with the bed. She leaned over her. _Wow. I never noticed this. Uiharu’s lips look so soft and pink._ She moved in closer. _I want to….Sorry, Uiharu…_ Saten moved her hair back with one hand and moved in so her face was hovering over Uiharu’s. Her heart began to pound harder and harder. She finally leaned in just a bit more and placed her lips onto Uiharu’s. Saten began to moan. _Mmmm. Uiharu’s lips taste really good. Oh, no. I can’t stop._ Uiharu started to let out a few moans herself. She was beginning to wake up. However, Saten was unaware. Uiharu slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Saten with their lips pressed against each other. Uiharu’s eyes slowly widened until they couldn’t be opened any more. It was now that Saten just let her lips off of Uiharu and turned her face slightly to see her with her wide eyes.

There was a second of awkward silence. Saten’s eyes then widened as well and grew read as a tomato. Saten began to ramble about it being some kind of misunderstanding while Uiharu just touched a finger to her lips and thought. _So that sensation on my lips just now was actually…_ Uiharu sat up while Saten continued to ramble. The cloth fell off her forehead. Uiharu just stared at Saten, who was still rambling while looking off in every direction trying to avoid eye contact. After a second, without a word, Uiharu just leaned out a little bit, gently grabbed Saten’s cheeks, pulled her in, and kissed her. Saten just stopped and let it happen. She understood Uiharu’s thoughts. She knew Uiharu had been having those thoughts too.

When they pulled apart, both were still blushing. Uiharu reached for one of Saten’s hands and gently led her over to the bed, so she was now lying on top of her, Uiharu back to laying down. Both of their hearts started racing. They stared into each other’s eyes for a second. Saten moved the blanket over to the side so Uiharu was no longer under it. Saten gently tugged at Uiharu’s neckerchief on her uniform, loosening it. After dropping it on the floor, she brought Uiharu back up to a sitting position on the bed so they were both sitting on the bed. Saten then removed the top of Uiharu’s uniform and dropped that on the floor as well. Saten slowly leaned in, embracing Uiharu, placing her hands on Uiharu’s upper back. “Are you sure?” Saten whispered. She could feel Uiharu nod her head, and with that Saten undid Uiharu’s bra and let that go to the floor as well. Saten then put her hands on Uiharu’s shoulders when they kissed. This time it was a long, deep kiss. Their tongues rolled over each other’s, tasting each other’s lips as well.

As they pulled away, Saten moved down and began licking Uiharu’s neck, who began writing at the sensation, trying to keep her lewd noises in. She then moved lower to Uiharu’s exposed breasts, rolling her tongue around her left nipple, and using her fingers to play with the right. This time, Uiharu could not help but gasp at the feeling. Holding in all her feelings of pleasure caused them to all come out at once when she could hold on no longer. Uiharu’s mouth hung open. It was one gasp after another. She began drooling. Saten moved the hand she was using to play with Uiharu’s right breast down to her skirt and slid it inside, rubbing her fingers against the wet fabric of Uiharu’s panties. The gasps escaping Uiharu’s mouth had turned to full orgasms at this point. Saten stopped licking Uiharu’s nipple and moved her face to Uiharu’s ear.

“Your panties are drenched” she whispered. Uiharu tried to get her response out as clearly as possible between the orgasms she was having.

“W-W- Well, that’s….ahh….only because you’re…ahh…..making me feel so g-g-good.”

“I’ll make you feel even better now” Saten said in a soft voice.

Saten stopped what she was doing and got out of the bed. She gently pulled on Uiharu’s arm to lead her out as well. Saten squatted down and pulled down Uiharu’s skirt to the floor.

“Wow. Your panties are really soaking now. You must have really wanted this.”

Uiharu just turned away in embarrassment. Saten stood back up. She placed her hands on Uiharu’s cheeks, turned her face back and kissed her. Saten was dominant. She slid her tongue inside, moving it all around Uiharu’s mouth. After tasting the inside of all of Uiharu’s mouth, she finally pulled away.

“Sorry for making you wait so long, Uiharu. But you forgive me, right?” Saten put on her usual dorkish smile.

Uiharu mumbled. “Idiot. You should have noticed my feelings sooner.”

“Well don’t worry! I’ll make up for it”

Saten squatted back down, pulling Uiharu’s wet panties down her legs as she moved. She then stood up and gently pushed Uiharu down on the bed.

“Open up your legs, Uiharu.”

“H-Huh?” Suddenly Uiharu’s face grew as red as can be. “T-T-THAT’S what you meant? You can’t! That place is dirty.”

“It’s not dirty. Saten ran her index finger down the slit. It’s pretty and pink, and since it’s you I’m sure it’s clean. Well, think I’ll help myself.”

She then leaned in and began licking. Her tongue glided up and down, slowly and sensually. Uiharu started to moan uncontrollably. It was all she knew how to do. Saten then moved her lips in to it, kissing and sucking on it. Uiharu gripped the bed sheets with all the strength her fragile hands could give. Saten thought a little to herself. _Uiharu is so cute like this. She looks so adorable making that face and gripping the bed with her hands, and letting out those cute moans of hers. Yeah. There’s no denying it now. I’m in love with Uiharu, and she’s in love with me. As I’m here licking and sucking on her pussy, I’m trying to think of what’s next. Where do we go from here after this?_ Saten’s thoughts were interrupted when Uiharu expressed that she was reaching her limit.

“Ahhh, Saten! C-Cumming! I’m…gonna cum!” _It’s alright, Uiharu. Go ahead and cum_ thought Saten. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!” Uiharu let out a scream as she came. Saten slowly moved her face away, her tongue and face glistening from Uiharu’s naughty juices. Saten licked her lips, getting all the taste.

“Wow, Uiharu. You must have liked it a lot. You came all over my face.”

Uiharu was finally brought back to her senses. “Huh?” Her face grew bright red. “I-I-I’m sorry, Saten.”

“It’s alright. You were so cute.” She smiled and stood back up. She led Uiharu back up as well so they were both standing again. They both leaned in and shared another deep, passionate kiss.

“But…I was the only one feeling good. Don’t you want to feel good too?” Saten blushed at the thought of Uiharu doing the same kinds of dirty things to her.

“Uh, well, the whole point was for me to make you feel better because you had a slight fever, right? So…”

“You don’t think I can do it?” Uiharu made a sad puppy dog face.

 _Gah! My weak spot!_ Saten sighed. “You could, I guess.” Saten perked up. “Here’s an idea. I know a way we can both feel good.

“How’s that?” Uiharu asked while Saten began to strip her clothes off. Uiharu stared in awe for a second at Saten’s exposed body. _She looks so pretty and her skin looks so smooth._

Saten grabbed Uiharu’s hand and led them both to the bed where they both sat down. “Now just lay down.” Uiharu laid down on the bed. Saten turned around and laid on top of Uiharu so they were in a 69 position. “Now you lick my pussy, and I’ll lick yours! That way we can both feel good. Okay?”

“W-W-Wait a second, Saten. Y-Y-You’re doing that again?”

“Well, I’m digging in again!” Saten began licking Uiharu’s sensitive vaginal lips again. Uiharu began moaning and losing control. Saten stopped for a second. “C’mon, Uiharu. Didn’t you want to make me feel good too?”

Uiharu gulped. “Well, I…..I’m digging in too, then.” Uiharu lifted her head a little to lick Saten’s lower lips. _I wonder if I’m doing this right. Saten’s pussy is so pretty. I hope I can make it feel good._

Saten began to moan and orgasm herself. “Yeah. Just like that.” Saten soon returned to licking. They both went back and forth licking each other and taking short breaks to let out a few gasps of pleasure.

“This feels so good” Uiharu said on the brink of breaking. “But I can’t take it anymore, Saten! I’m at my limit. I’m….gonna cum again!”

“Me too. I’m almost at my breaking point.” Both of them had thought the same word— _together._ Just then they both stopped licking to let out a cry in unison.

 

The next day, all four girls—Misaka, Kuroko, Saten, and Uiharu were out walking casually in town…

“So, are you feeling better now, Uiharu? Hoping resting at our dorm helped a little bit” said Kuroko.

“Yeah, it did. I feel much better” exclaimed Uiharu. She turned to Misaka. “Sorry for using the room that pretty much half belongs to you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Uiharu” said Misaka. As long as you’re better, that’s all that matters, right? But I feel like I’m being left in the dark about something. In any case, let’s keep going.” Misaka walked on while the other three hang back for a second…

“So, how did it go, you two? Did you do it?” Both of the girls blushed immensely. “Good job guys! I’m so proud!” She gave a thumbs up.

Misaka turned around. “Hey, what are you guys standing around for?” She turned back around to keep walking, as if to remind them they were being left behind.

Kuroko rushed back without another word to the two girls. “I’m on my way, Onee-sama! Please wait for me!”

The two girls looked at each other for a second. “Yeah, let’s go, Saten” said Uiharu, reaching out her hand. She smiled.

Saten smiled back. “Yeah.” She grabbed Uiharu’s hand, and the two continued to walk behind Kuroko and Misaka, with their hands linked.

 


	5. Level 5: Misaka x Misaka 10032

Level 5: Misaka x Misaka 10032

It was Saturday afternoon. Misaka had woken up to find that Kuroko had gone out again for Judgment earlier. She decided to go out and treat herself to ice cream. She hadn’t been out in a while so she thought this was also a good time to explore the city a bit. While waiting in line at one of her favorites vendors she came across one of the Misaka sisters. It was Misaka 10032, who was petting a stray cat. The whole incident with Accelerator and the other sisters raced through her mind in a second as she looked at the sister from the line…

“Ma’am? Ma’am? Here’s your order.”

“Oh, yes. Thanks.” Misaka took the ice cream. “Actually, can I get another one?”

“For _the_ level 5, Misaka Mikoto? Sure. And this one’s on the house!”

Misaka had taken the two ice cream cones and approached the Misaka sister. She paused for a moment as she watched this sister pet a stray cat near one of the alleys nearby. She had wondered why a sister would take interest in such a thing. Just then, a woman appeared with a worried look on her face asking people if they had seen her cat. The Misaka sister had picked up the cat. The woman had noticed that that was her cat and she ran toward the sister, who gently returned the cat to the owner, who was now in tears of joy. The Misaka sister turned around and finally noticed Misaka who was standing behind her.

“Here.” She said. Would you like one?”

“Why yes.” The sister replied. “I would like to get a taste of this treat that people enjoy.”

“Hey. You’re not doing that thing you do when you speak!” Exclaimed Misaka.

“What thing?”

“You don’t know.” Misaka had a face that encompassed both confusion, and disappointment. “You know. You say how you said what you just said.

“’I’m not sure what you mean, but while talking with some scientists-“

“Let’s take this to a table.” Misaka interrupted.

…

While both of them were sitting down at a table outside near the vendor, they started to continue where they left off.

“You were saying you recently had a conversation with scientists lately?” Misaka asked.

“Yes. They told me that I have matured since the incident with the other sisters and now I am behaving more like a normal human.”

“Huh. That’s quite something. To think a clone would be able to pass for a normal human.”

“And yet I do not understand everything about humans. They told me I should get to know more about the way humans act.”

“Hey!” Exclaimed Misaka. She had thought of a good idea. “What if I teach you about how humans act?”

10032 still had that same stone face you’d see on a scientific copy, but she replied that she was indeed grateful for the offer. “Yes, that would be helpful.” She expressed.

“How about we go back to my dorm room? Kuroko is gone for the time being so there would be no one to interrupt us.”

“Yes. That sounds like a logical place.”

* * *

 

At Misaka’s dorm room…

__

* * *

 

 

“……and so you see. There are lots of things that make humans who they are.” Misaka had been explaining it with great detail for a while at this point.

“Yes, but you missed something I read about a little while back.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Misaka pondered.

“Sex.” Misaka 10032 has uttered with that same look on her face.

Suddenly, Misaka had frozen.

“Uh, well, I’m not sure I could do a good job teaching that sort of subject.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I…uh…don’t exactly have that much experience in that field myself.”

Misaka 10032 had paused for a second before slowly walking up to Misaka and leaning in. She closed her eyes on kissed Misaka on the lips. Misaka’s eyes had widened. The clone slipped her tongue into Misaka’s mouth and began to move it around inside. _W-What’s going on here? Why is my sister doing this? Oh, but…this feeling……isn’t too bad._ 10032 slowly pulled away. Misaka was dazed and blushing for a second before coming to her senses.

“W-What was that for?” She stammered.

“I thought that since neither of us know much about it, we could try to learn together. I’ve heard there are several techniques that humans use to pleasure each other. But beyond that, I do not know. Did you not enjoy the kiss?”

Misaka placed two fingers on her lips and thought to herself. _Did I? Now that I think about it, I didn’t try to shove her away. Her lips felt warm and soft. Her moist tongue seemed to caress mine. I’m still in shock from it._

“I…..I did…..” Misaka muttered. A red color covered her face.

“Then…” 10032 Reached out, grabbed Misaka by the cheeks, puller her face in, and kissed her again. The clone took a break to glide her tongue across Misaka’s lips. Misaka took the chance to gasp for air. “…let’s continue to learn more.”

The sister removed her goggles and set them on the desk. She then turned back to Misaka, who was now in a daze and blushing, and kissed her again. This time Misaka was completely submissive. She accepted it, embraced it. She was entranced by the clone’s surprisingly aggressive sexual advances. The sister moved her hand down Misaka’s waist down to her skirt and slid it inside. Misaka could be heard moaning from the sensation of her sister moving her fingers inside her skirt and shorts. Her legs began to quiver. 10032 removed her hand and stopped kissing Misaka. Misaka was panting due to the intensity of the experience. The sister softly pinned a consenting Misaka down on her bed and began to move her tongue up and down her neck. She savored the taste of Misaka’s sweat on her warm skin. Misaka began to whimper. _Mmmm…Her tongue feels so comforting. It feels like I’m melting away in this warmth._ Misaka closed her eyes and allowed the sister to take her. The sister then led Misaka back up and removed her vest, unbuttoning her shirt. She lightly pinned her down again, now caressing her with her tongue. Misaka couldn’t hold it in much longer. She started to let out her pent up noises. Her breathing grew heavy and she began to sweat even more. _Ahh. My body’s….getting hot. Her tongue is so soft and warm for an artificial creation._ The clone undid Misaka’s bra, who then sat up, slipped out of it and her unbuttoned shirt, leaving her top half exposed. She quickly covered her breasts with her arms in embarrassment. But the clone lightly moved them away, and pinned her down again. She licked and sucked on Misaka’s nipples continuously for what seemed like forever. Misaka’s legs began to squirm as her upper body was licked and caressed by her sister’s tongue.

The sister let go once again and moved her hands down to Misaka’s skirt and pulled it off. By the time Misaka realized what was going on, the clone was already undoing her shorts that she usually wears underneath. Misaka suddenly came out of her daze.

“Wh-What are you doing?” She nearly shouted in embarrassment.

“I am merely removing the rest of your clothes as there are still things to learn.” She removed Misaka’s shorts and panties. “I have heard about other things that feel even better than kisses. I want to know how they make you feel.” Misaka suddenly sat up on the bed.

“Wh-Where exactly did you get this information about ‘techniques’?” A strong sense of necessary curiosity accompanied her embarrassment.

“I was in the library using a computer researching more on how humans act and the subject of sex came up, with lots of different techniques. But I didn’t see anything on how humans react to these techniques.”

Misaka let out an uneasy laugh. “Ahh ha….ha. I see.”

“So I was hoping I could see how you react to my various advances.”

“But that’s….”

Before she could finish, the sister got down on her knees on to the floor, lightly spread open Misak’s legs, leaned in, and started licking her most sensitive area. Misaka leaned back as the intense pleasure consumed her. _Ahh. What is this feeling? I’ve never felt like this before. She’s……She’s licking down there. That place is dirty….but….._ She gripped the bed sheets with all her might. _It feels…..good. I can’t believe this is making me feel this way._ “Mmpf. Ahh!~” _I’m letting out lewd noises… To think my own sister would be licking me down there._ The sister inserted her index and middle finger inside while she continued to lick slowly but feverously at Misaka’s lower lips. This sent her over the edge. She began clawing at the bed sheets she had been grasping so firmly. The sister pumped them in and out over and over as Misaka continued to orgasm.”Ahh, something’s coming. It’s….Ahhh.” She began to lose strength. She collapsed back onto her back on the bed. “I’m going to…..I’m going to…..” Misaka gripped the sheets with the last of her will. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhnnnn~~!!!!” The sister pulled her fingers out and leaned back. She licked her fingers to clean them from the juices that Misaka had released.

She stood up. “I wonder what that was.” She looked at the clock. “Oh. It’s starting to get late. It’s time for me to get going. I will do more research on this subject. There is still much I want to know about human reactions, especially to sexual encounters.” She cleaned Misaka, who had passed out and was now asleep, with a warm cloth to dry her of her sweat and tucked her into her bed, and left.

* * *

 

 

Later at night…

* * *

 

“Ahh!!” Kuroko stammered as she burst in through the door. “I can’t believe I had to be gone all day! Stupid Judgement.” She looked and saw Misaka sleeping in her bed. “And my dear Onee-sama has already gone to sleep. I cannot talk to her before I get to bed now!” She sighed. “Oh, well. I guess there’s tomorrow. Heh heh heh heh.” A sinister smile crossed her face as she began to drool from her lewd fantasies. After a second she looked on the desk and saw a pair of goggles that the clone had left. “I wonder how these got here…Probably nothing I need to be concerned about.” And she headed off to sleep as well.

 


	6. Level 6: Kuroko x Uiharu

Level 6: Kuroko x Uiharu

 

It was just another day at Judgment HQ. Uiharu and Kuroko were the only ones in the room while investigating a case while the others were out doing other business. Uiharu was typing something on the computer. It was pretty slow so Kuroko, who was wandering aimlessly and aggravated starting to get bored.

“Ahhhhh! Why do I even have to be here today? There’s nothing to do! I should be with my beloved Onee-sama!” Kuroko yelled in a fit.

“Please calm down, Shirai. Work at Judgment is very important. Please be patient” Said Uiharu “Oh. I just a message from Konori.”

 

“We captured the criminal already. So you can go home now since there are no more cases to take care of.”

-Konori

Uiharu stretched. “Guess we can go now, Shirai.”

“FINALLY.” Kuroko stammered. “Let’s go…..AW DAMMIT! I forgot Onee-sama is busy today talking to some scientists about some experiment.”

“Well, as long as we don’t have a repeat of the sister incident then that’s good, right?” Asked Uiharu.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, since I’m suddenly free, do you wanna do something, Uiharu?”

“Saten’s at the library studying so I don’t want to distract her. So sure.” _Let’s hope she’s actually studying. It’s not really her style…_

“Wanna go back to my and Onee-sama’s place and just laze around?” Asked Kuroko.

“Sure.” Uiharu’s stomach grumbled. “But how about some lunch first? There’s something I want to talk about, actually.”

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

 

 

A little later…

* * *

 

 

Kuroko and Uiharu were eating lunch outside at a table. It was a little early in the day for lunch so they were the only ones outside eating.

Kuroko was slurping up the last of her drink. “So, what did you want to talk about?” She asked.

“Well…um….” Uiharu mumbled. Her face suddenly lit up red as she tried to find the right words. “You see…” She took a deep breath. “Saten and I had sex but I have absolutely no idea what to make of it. So are we lovers now? I don’t know.” Kuroko spit out the last of the drink she had in her mouth at incredible speed and force.

“You did had WHAT?” She turned away hiding an embarrassed look. _Well, I guess I can’t be too_ _critical. Me and Onee-sama have had sex twice now… and there was that time with Konori…_ She turned her head back again, facing Uiharu. “Anyway, go on.”

“So, we had sex, but is that enough to consider us a c-couple?” Uiharu suddenly got embarrassed saying the word ‘couple.’ …..”I’m not sure. I’m pretty sure what I did wasn’t enough to pleasure her enough.” Kuroko suddenly smirked.

“Oh? So that’s what this is about.” Uiharu looked down in embarrassment. “You want a better grasp on how to give Saten what she wants.”

“Y-You don’t have to put it so bluntly.” She stammered. Kuroko suggestively got close to Uiharu, who was noticeably flustered.

“I could teach you how.” Kuroko whispered.

“W-W-W-WHAT?” Uiharu’s face turned completely red.

“Shh! Keep your voice down.” Kuroko whispered again. Uiharu suddenly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

“And how exactly do you know how?” She whispered.

“I just do.” Kuroko whispered back. “Come on. Let’s go back to my and Onee-sama’s room. It’s okay since she’s out today with some scientists, remember? And you and Saten aren’t a couple yet so if we do it, it’s okay”

Uiharu wanted to refuse. It was such flimsy and perverted logic. But she couldn’t. She only sat there blushing for a while. She loved Saten, and if this meant she could learn how to better pleasure her, she was willing to do it. She breathed in. “Okay.” She whispered. “Let’s go.” A large grin graced Kuroko’s face.

“Alright, then!” She exclaimed. She grabbed Uiharu’s hand and off they went.

* * *

 

 

At the dorm…

* * *

 

“Alright! Let’s get started!” Shouted an eager Kuroko. I’m gonna show you how it’s done and then you join in with me. Just pretend I’m Saten.”

“H-Huh? B-B-But this is so sudden and-“ The aggressive girl’s lips had collided with the innocent girl’s. Kuroko’s tongue invaded Uiharu’s mouth, placing her hands on the black haired girl’s cheeks as her tongue swirled and attacked Uiharu’s from every direction. Kuroko put her knee in between Uiharu’s legs and began to rub it underneath her skirt up and down her panties. She could feel Uiharu start to shiver at the sensation. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Ahh…My body….is getting really hot. Shirai’s tongue is so soft and warm. I…..want to give Saten this same kind of feeling…_ They had both closed their eyes in passion now. The innocent girl began to fight back against her aggressor, pushing forward into the redhead’s mouth and grabbing her shoulders. Both of them started to moan as their tongues rolled around each other’s. Kuroko could feel the juices leaking from Uiharu’s panties with her knee. _Ahh…I’m getting wet, just from this intense kissing._ The two’s legs began moving more and more before they tripped over onto Kuroko’s bed, their lips still locked. Kuroko laid on top, and Uiharu underneath. While their moans grew louder, Kuroko slid her hand up Uiharu’s waist to her chest and pulled her school neckerchief untied and tossed it aside. Finally, their lips parted and both of them took deep breaths and began to pant. They stared into each other’s eyes for a second. “Sh-Shirai….I….” Uiharu said in a weak voice.

Kuroko placed a finger on Uiharu’s lips to quiet her. “Shh.” She brought herself and the black haired girl up to their knees on the bed. “We’re only just beginning.” She removed Uiharu’s top and bra and tossed them onto the floor. She began to lick her neck and her chest, slowly and warmly caressing her body with her tongue. The innocent girl’s trembling body was so fragile and like silk. _Uiharu is actually pretty cute. Her waist is so thin and her body is so delicate._ The level 1 held her hand over her mouth and her eyes closed as if trying so hard to keep her moans of pleasure from escaping her lips. Kuroko moved to Uiharu’s chest, licking around and sucking her nipples. “Wow, Uiharu. You must really like this. They’re hardening.” The innocent girl covered her face in embarrassment. “Okay. Now you do the same to me.” Kuroko removed her vest, unbuttoned her shirt, removed her bra and tossed them aside.

“O-Okay.” She muttered. They revered their positions so now the innocent girl was on top. She leaned in closer, sticking out her tongue. Her heart was beating faster and faster. _I can’t believe I’m about to l-lick Shirai. But if it will help me with Saten, I’ll do it._ Uiharu began sliding her tongue across the redhead’s body. The aggressive girl had suddenly seemed shy and reserved. She began trembling. Uiharu moved to Kuroko’s breasts and began sucking them, swirling her tongue around her nipples, in a way similar to how Kuroko did it. The aggressive girl let out a squeal. _Shirai’s nipples are getting hard just like mine did. I wonder if she likes this? Maybe I can make her feel better if I use my hand._ Uiharu took her hand and slid it down Kuroko’s body to her skirt and slipped it inside her panties. Her fingers found themselves rubbing and brushing up against her most sensitive area. Uiharu moved her fingers up and down, while she continued licking all over Kuroko’s body. She let out some soft moans.

“Ahh. W-Wait. Uiharu, if you do that I’ll-“ But Uiharu couldn’t hear her. She was too focused on pleasuring Kuroko, so she could know what to do to Saten. _Ahh. It’s coming, just from this. Uiharu is too good._ Kuroko began to pant. “Uiharu…If you…ahhh…keep doing that, I’ll….I’ll...AAAHHHHHHNN!~” Uiharu suddenly came to her senses. She could feel Kuroko’s juices on her fingers. Her face suddenly lit up red and her eyes widened.

“O-Oh my gosh. I-I’m sorry!” She quickly remover her hand from the twin tail’s panties from within her skirt. They both sat up.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just a little surprised that you’d be the one to make me cum first.” She grinned. “You’re a lot more forward than I thought.” Uiharu just looked down in embarrassed silence. “Well, now that we’re done with that, let’s get to the last thing. Let me just get out of my dirty clothes first.” Kuroko got off the bed and pulled down her skirt and then her underwear. “Lay down on the side of the bed.” Uiharu laid down on the bed. Kuroko got on her knees on the floor and pulled off the level 1’s skirt and panties from her legs.

“W-Wait. Are you going to….l-lick THAT place?”

“Well, of course. If I need to teach you how to pleasure Saten’s body I need to demonstrate on the most important place, don’t I?”

“B-B-But-“

“Just lay down and keep in mind how I do this.” Kuroko started kissing Uiharu’s ankles, slowly moving up to her thighs. She reached her hands in and gently spread the innocent girl’s legs apart. She leaned in closer kissing and licking the inside of her thighs. A tingling sensation ran through the innocent girl’s body before she felt a sudden charge. The aggressive girl had started licking the most sensitive part of her body. Uiharu gripped the sheets with all the force her delicate hands could use. She started moaning uncontrollably, letting out gasps of pleasure. Her body started to sweat.

_Shirai’s tongue is gliding over my pussy. Ahh, I feel really weird, but…it feels good. Shirai’s tongue is so soft and warm. This almost feels as good as when Saten did this to me. My mind is going blank. I’m losing myself._ Uiharu started to relax. She loosened her grip on the sheets. She relented and let herself become lost in the pleasure as she orgasmed earnestly. She moved her hands to Kuroko’s hair and untied the ribbons in her hair so it flowed freely. Uiharu weaved her fingers through. _I’m at my limit. Something’s coming. I can’t hold back much longer._ Kuroko stopped licking for the moment.

“Then you need to use your fingers. Pay attention to how I do this.” The level 4 slowly inserted her middle finger inside, and then her index finger. Uiharu looked like she was about to break. Kuroko clawed and scratched at the inner walls. Uiharu couldn’t take it anymore.

“Shirai! I can’t hold back anymore. I’m going to cum!”

“Don’t hold back. Just let it all out.” Uiharu let out a scream of pleasure.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHNNN!~” Juices sprayed all over Kuroko’s face. The redhead sucked her fingers and licked her lips in delight before wiping the rest off. Uiharu began to pant.

“Did you get all that? Great, now do the same to me.”

“W-What? B-But I-“ She was still flinching and letting out hiccups from the climax she just experienced.

“Hurry up already!” She stood up and grabbed Uiharu’s hand and pulled her up off the bed. Uiharu gulped.

“Okay.” She muttered. She crouched down in between Kuroko’s legs. Her mind was blank. Unsure of what to do, she closed her eyes and plunged her index and middle fingers inside and began pumping them.

“Ahhn!” A shock went up Kuroko’s spine. “My, you’re certainly the pugnacious one, aren’t you?” The wreath wearing girl blushed in embarrassment. _Uiharu’s fingers feel so good. They’re long and slender pumping in and out of me at amazing speed. If this keeps up, it won’t be much longer before I cum again._ And then, the innocent girl touched her tongue to the redhead’s vaginal lips. _Ahh! I’m at my limit. She’s too good!_ “Uiharu…I…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHNNN!~” All of Kuroko’s naughty juices had covered a dumbfounded Uiharu, almost as if she was unsure what was now covering her face and fingers. Kuroko trembled as she fell to the floor on her knees with Uiharu. “Heh. Wow, Uiharu. You really know how to pleasure a girl. Saten is sure to feel good if you did to her what you did to me.”

“You really think so?” Uiharu brightened up.

“Of course.” Kuroko got up and got a cloth from the bathroom, and handed it to Uiharu. “Now clean yourself up. It’s starting to get late.” Uiharu noticed the time.

“Ahh, you’re right! I’ll see you later, Shirai!” She hurriedly changed back into her clothes after cleaning up with the cloth and charged out of the room.

* * *

 

 

Shortly after, Misaka entered…

* * *

 

“Hey, Kuroko. Sorry I took so long getting back. After talking with the researchers I ran into Saten and-“ She noticed her roommate had no clothes on.

“Onee-sama! You’re back!” She lunged into the air in her usual attempt to pounce on Misaka.” But her attempt was thwarted by a strong roundhouse kick, which sent her back to the floor.

“Why the hell are you naked?!” Her face turned red.

“But Onee-sama. This way you can truly embrace me as a woman!” She had a noticeable red mark on her face from the kick.

“I don’t need that right now!” She stammered. She sighed. “It’s been a long day. I’m gonna rest in bed.”

“Can I sleep with you?!”

“*Sigh* Alright. But put something on.”

“Okay!” They both got in Misaka’s bed after Kuroko put some casual clothes on.

_Stupid Kuroko._ She smiled as they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

* * *

 

“Oh, Saten! Hey, Saten!” Uiharu was nearly shouting as she was running down the street. She finally caught up.

“Oh, hey, Uiharu. Where have you been?”

“Oh, just hanging out with Kuroko. What about you?”

“I was just, uh, hanging out with Misaka. Yeah. Just hanging out, haha.” Uiharu looked puzzled. “Let’s get going.” Uiharu smiled.

“Yeah. I learned a lot of interesting things I want to show you.”

 


	7. Level 7: Misaka x Saten

Level 7: Misaka x Saten

 

Misaka had just got done talking to some scientists. They were talking about a new experiment to try and create a level 6 esper. The sister situation with Accelerator made them realize that they needed to make the experiment more ethical. As she was walking into town she could see Saten walking toward her.

“Hey, Saten! Over here!” She waved.

“Oh, Misaka! Hey!” She ran over. “So what are you doing here?”

 _Probably shouldn’t tell her about what some of the lab scientists were saying._ “Oh, just hanging around. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m just wandering about while Uiharu is with Judgement. Say, as long as we don’t have anything to do, want to go over to the bath house?”

“Sure, sounds good. I could use the relaxation.”

 

Arriving at the bath house…

 

“Looks like we’re the only ones here” exclaimed Saten. “Lucky us!” The two girls wrapped the towels around their waists and slipped into the hot water with sighs of relief. “Sooths the bones! Man, I needed this. I’ve had a lot of stuff on my mind lately.” Saten gazed into space for a second.

“Like what? I mean, as long as it’s just us here.”

“Huh? Oh, okay.” Saten snapped out of it. “Well, the truth is, it’s about me and Uiharu. I’m not sure what to make of us right now. We seem like friends on the surface but I can’t shake the feeling we should be more than that.”

“Any idea why?”

“Well, the truth is…” Saten blushed while she hid underwater for a second. She rose back up and took a deep breath. “We kinda had sex and we might have confessed to each other. But we’re freaking acting like nothing happened!” Saten splashed the water around her.

“Ah…I see.” Misaka blushed at the resemblance to her situation with Kuroko.

“Also..” Saten began fidgeting with her fingers. “I’m concerned about another thing.”

“What is it?”

“Well…” Saten took a deep breath. “I’m worried that I can’t make her feel good enough. Or maybe this is because of the fact when we had sex I didn’t do a good enough job.” Both of their faces lit up a bright red.

“I see” said an embarrassed Misaka. _I’m kind of in the same situation with Kuroko. We had sex with each other but nothing feels different. I wonder how I should approach this…_

“Hey, Misaka…” Saten seemed nervous but serious for a moment. “Would you mind…Would you mind if…”

“Huh?” asked a confused Misaka.

“Would you mind if I could practice on you so I can better understand what I should do with Uiharu?” Misaka knew that Saten wasn’t joking. They stared into each other’s eyes as their hearts pounded. Misaka was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. They closed their eyes as they began to lean toward one another, their lips a hair away from touching. Misaka could feel Saten’s hand gliding up her thigh underneath the water. Their lips melted into each other’s as Saten slid her tongue inside Misaka’s mouth, earning a moan from the level 5 esper. They pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between them. They suddenly realized what they had done and they both grew wide eyed as they turned away from each other in embarrassment.

 _W-What was that?_ Misaka had thought about what she and the black haired girl had done.

 _Oh, man. That was intense._ Saten had also thought about what she had done with the level 5 esper. “Let’s head back to my place,” Saten suggested.” Misaka nodded, still stunned from the amazement of the experience of the kiss. They got out of the water, changed their clothes, and headed to Saten’s dorm…

 

At Saten’s dorm…

 

There was an awkward air about the room as the two sat down in silence. Both of them kept replaying the scene from the bath in their heads over and over again. The heat of their bodies, warmth of the water, the hot steam, and the passion of the kiss. Saten pondered the scene and remembered what she had been talking about with Misaka. _Ah, geez. Why did we go and do something like that? Now it’s all awkward. But I can’t just leave it. I need to follow through with her to get a better understanding of a girl’s body so I can do it right with Uiharu._ Saten perked up.

“Misaka, let’s keep doing it” she said with energy.

“Huh?” Misaka was as red as a tomato. “You mean keep doing what we did at the bath house?”

“Yeah!” Saten got up, pulled Misaka up by the arm and slammed her against the wall.

“S-Saten?” Misaka questioned with nervousness. At that moment Saten began kissing the esper and slipped her tongue inside, catching her off guard. The lack haired girl had stopped for just a second for Misaka to catch her breath. “W-What are you-“ Misaka couldn’t finish her question before Saten planted another one on her lips. Misaka could feel her body shaking. They broke away from the kiss to catch their breath. “Saten, I feel so hot.”

“Then let me cool you off a bit.” Saten removed the vest from a very dazed Misaka and began unbuttoning her shirt. The brown haired girl couldn’t move. She was so taken in by the black haired girl, who continued to strip her, removing her shirt and undoing her bra, tossing it on the floor, leaving her breasts fully exposed. They shared another passionate kiss before Saten began licking her neck and moving down to her nipples. Misaka began to whimper at the feeling of Saten’s tongue playing with her hardening nipples. _Misaka sounds so adorable. I think I’m getting turned on now too._

 _Wow, Saten’s really good at this. I can’t resist her._ The black haired girl stopped licking to pinch the esper’s hardened nipples, which earned her a moan. Saten slid her hand across Misaka’s breasts before slowly moving it downward and sliding it into her skirt and shorts, rubbing the level 5 esper’s panties with her fingers, causing her to moan and grip Saten’s shoulders. Misaka could feel her underwear getting wet. _Oh, no. It’s starting to come out._ Saten could feel Misaka’s underwear getting wetter and wetter with her fingers.

“Geez, Misaka. You’re so soaked just from my fingers.” Misaka turned away in embarrassment. Saten smirked “That means I must be pretty good at this after all. Now, let’s get you out of those wet panties.” Saten squatted down and pulled down Misaka’s skirt, then unbuttoned shorts and pulled them down. Her underwear was leaking with juices. “Man, Misaka. You’re sopping wet. I couldn’t see before but you must really like this.” Misaka tries to utter a word, but couldn’t. “Now let me clean you up.” Saten pulled down the dripping panties down revealing the level 5’s gleaming lower lips. Saten gulped. She leaned in and spread them apart with her fingers, stuck her tongue in and began licking. Misaka tried to cover her orgasms with her hand. It was almost too much to bear. _Ah, Misaka’s pussy tastes so sweet, and she sounds so cute._  

_Ahhhh. If Saten keeps going like this, I’ll really cum._

Saten decided to make things even more intense. _Let’s see what happens when I use my fingers._ Saten stopped licking, took her index and middle fingers and brought them up to Misaka’s sweet lower lips, and slowly inserted them in. Misaka couldn’t take it anymore. She released her hand as she started to moan louder and louder as Saten fucked her with her fingers.

 _It’s coming. I can’t hold it back much longer._ “S-Saten. I-If you keep d-doing that with your fingers….I’ll…I’ll-“

“You’ll cum, right? That’s okay. Cum as much as you need. I’m trying to find a way that’s gonna make Uiharu do this so don’t hold back.” _This should be the final clincher._ While pumping her fingers in and out of Misaka’s pussy, Saten brought her tongue back up to it and began licking again. Misaka began to nearly scream with the intense ecstasy that Saten’s tongue and fingers were giving her.

 _I can feel it. It’s going to burst. My body is so hot I feel like I’m going to melt. I can’t hold back anymore._ “Saten, I- I’m gonna cum. I-I’m cumming!” Misaka let out a large cry of pleasure as her cum sprayed all over Saten’s face and fingers. Misaka began panting while Saten sucked the succulent juices off her fingers. “Wow, Saten. You’re really good.” Saten’s eyes lit up.

“Really? That’s great! Uiharu’s gonna love it, then! Hey, I have an idea?”

“What’s that?” Misaka asked still somewhat dazed.

“How about you do the same to me?” Misaka’s face grew bright red.

“Wh-Wh—What?”

“You need to learn how to make Kuroko feel good, right? This is a good chance.”

“H-Hold on! I never said-“

“Oh, come on. It’s all over your face.” Misaka turned silent for a moment. “Besides…” Saten grabbed Misaka’s hand and put it down her skirt. “Feel down there. I got this wet while I did those things to you. My body’s so hot. Please, Misaka, do the things to me I did to you.”

“B-B-But-“

“Oh, please Misaka. My whole body is aching.” Saten looked desperate. Misaka gulped.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. She pulled down Saten’s skirt and underwear and removed her top and bra. With Saten’s breasts exposed, Misaka began groping them to the moans of the black haired girl.  She then leaned in and began licking each nipple, pinching the other with her fingers and alternating between breasts. Saten began to shake.

“Yeah, just like that.” She quivered. Misaka began caressing Saten’s soft skin, feeling it with her tongue and fingers as she slowly moved down to her stomach. Saten started to get louder and louder with her pleasure filled moans.

 _Saten’s skin is so soft. It’s almost like silk. Her body is really heating up. I can taste her sweat._ Saten started gasping as Misaka drew closer and closer to her lower lips. When Misaka finally reached Saten’s most sensitive place, she spread apart the lips and began licking. Saten began to lose her mind.

_Oh, man. Misaka is really good at this. I can’t believe she can do this so well after me doing it just once on her. If she keeps doing this, I’ll cum for sure._

_Then…Let’s see. Then she…_ Misaka stopped licking. She took her index and middle finger and slowly inserted them into Saten’s pussy, which earned her an orgasm from the black haired girl. She pumped them in and out faster and faster.

Saten thought as she moaned louder and louder. _Ah, it’s coming now. I can feel it building inside me. I’m not gonna last much longer. It’s gonna come out._

 _Finally…_ Misaka brought her tongue back Saten’s pussy as she finger fucked her and began licking again. Saten was at her limit. She was near screaming with ecstasy.

 _I’m gonna break. It feels so good! “_ Misaka! I can’t hold back anymore. I’m gonna…I’m gonna….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~” Her sweet juices sprayed all over Misaka’s face and fingers. Misaka didn’t know what to do with the nectar that covered her face so she acted like Saten did and licked it all. Saten was panting. “Wow, Misaka. I didn’t expect you to be so good after I just did it to you one time.” Misaka didn’t know what to say. “We still have some time before I need to go see Uiharu, so why don’t you shower in the bathroom and clean your clothes?”

“Uh, okay.” Misaka grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She thought to herself as the warm water ran down her body. _That was really intense. I can’t believe Saten was able to make me cum like that. Only Kuroko did that before….Speaking of her, she said I wanted to do that to her. Do I? I guess I let her do it to me? I’ve been getting more nervous around her lately, my heart starts to pound, and I get all flustered. Oh, so what? Does that really mean I want to make her feel good that way? Though I guess I should return the favor. She’s made me feel good now and I want to be able to pay her back. I owe it to her for all she does for me. Maybe I could try to please her after all…_

After the shower, Misaka put on her newly cleaned clothes. She saw Saten had also taken a shower and put on clean clothes. “Well, it’s getting late” said Saten. We should go. Our friends are waiting for us. She turned and smiled at her. Misaka smiled back.

“Yeah!”

At the Tokiwadai dorms…

Misaka was walking down the hall when she ran into Uiharu. “Oh, hey, Uiharu” said Misaka. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, after working over at Judgement, Shirai brought me over here to hang out. Yeah. Hang out. Are you heading back to your room?”

“Yeah. Kuroko’s probably sick waiting. You should get going too before the dorm mother catches you. You never know what she’ll do with a visitor at this hour.”

“Okay, I’m heading out too. I’ll see you later.” She ran down and out the door before the vicious dorm mother could catch her.

Meanwhile…

“Hanging out with Misaka, huh? Sounds like you had fun” said a curious Uiharu.

“Yeah, I showed her some things. Maybe I can show you later.”

“Oh, but I have things I want to show you, though!”  
“So, things you want to show me, huh?” Saten was curious.

“Yeah, Kuroko showed me lots of things I want to show you!”

“Well, I can’t wait to see.” They held hands as they walked back to their dorm.


	8. Level 8: Misaka x Konori

Level 8: Misaka x Konori

Misaka had been wandering around town trying to find something to do.  Since Kuroko was at Judgment doing the usual and the others were busy, she couldn’t find anything to do. She had been lost in thought trying to put her feelings in order. What was she feeling for her dormmate? She was annoying, and perverted. And yet she couldn’t help but feel so good when they did those sexual things. But it had been a while since the last time. The days continued to pass and no sex. She just didn’t know what to make of it all…

 It was a hot summer day so Misaka contemplated going to the store to buy a juice, until she saw Konori buying some milk there. Their eyes met and Misaka waved her hand to signal over and Konori rushed over. 

“So, what are you doing here?” asked Misaka. “I thought you were supposed to be over at Judgment trying to apprehend criminals.”

“I decided to let Kuroko and everyone else handle it. I felt like enjoying myself today.” She opened the carton of milk and began chugging. Misaka looked as though she had never seen a woman start chugging milk from a carton before.

“R-Right.” The milk was gone in a flash. Konori looked a bit sad.

“Aww, that’s it? That felt like nothing!” Then she had an idea. “Hey, Misaka. Are you free right now?” Misaka nodded.

“Yeah. Why? “

“How about we go to the bath house?”

“You just want an excuse to drink milk after we’re done, don’t you?”

“I’ve been figured out!”

“Well, okay.” Konori lit up.

“Really? Yes! Let’s go!” The two went off…

_Maybe I can confide in Konori about Kuroko…_

At the bath house…

“Man, this really hits the spot,” said Konori. “Bath houses are the best.” The two girls had stripped and gotten in the warm water. Only their towels covered them. Konori breathed a big sigh of relief. The two were alone. No one else had thought to use the bath house at the same time.

“Y-Yeah…” Misaka seemed timid.

“Say, Misaka, is there something on your mind? You’ve been quiet since coming here.”

“Just something I’ve been thinking about lately.”

“You wanna talk about it? It’s just us here, luckily. You can feel free to talk about it with me.”

“Well…” Misaka started fidgeting. “It’s about Kuroko.”

“Hm? What about her?” Misaka took a deep breath.

“You see….we had sex! There, I blurted it out! We had sex but now I don’t know what to make of it, and I thought I didn’t like it at first but then it felt really good, and now I get really confused when I see Kuroko but it feels awkward and I’m not sure how to deal with her advances anymore or if I should give in.” Misaka took another deep breath. “So that’s about the short of it.” Konori just nodded.

“Oh, so that’s it, huh?”

“Y-You’re not surprised?”

“Not really. After all, Kuroko already told me.” Misaka violently stood up in shock.

“W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAT? She told you?!”

“She didn’t tell you she told me? Hm.”

“Well, what did she say about it?”

“Oh, just that she was sexually frustrated with you. So I pleasured her to give her what you weren’t.” Misaka started wobbling.

“I think this water is a little too hot today…” And she fell over as her eyes closed. Konori rushed to stop her from falling and caught her.

“Misaka! Hey, Misaka! Hey, I was only half kidding. I didn’t mean it like that.” Misaka stayed out. Konori sighed. “Ah, geez…”

At Konori’s apartment…

Misaka awoke in Konori’s bed, now wearing her regular clothes, except for her shoes which were by the door. She slowly opened her eyes and leaned up. She rubbed them a bit with her fists before fully opening them to see Konori working at her desk. It was evening now. Konori turned to see Misaka upright. “Oh, you’re awake” she said. Misaka looked around the room.

“What happened?”

“You passed out. I didn’t quite know what to do, so I brought you back here to rest.” The memory came flooding back, and Misaka turned red.

 _Ahh, that’s right. Konori told me she had sex with Kuroko. It shocked me, but for some reason, it also irritated me. Why did something like that make me mad? I wasn’t able to give her what she wanted? Wait, why would I even be mad about that? I can’t let these thoughts take over me._ Konori watched on as Misaka sat there fidgeting with her confused thoughts. But she could see what was going on insider her head. She let out a sigh, and a grin.

 _Guess it can’t be helped._ “Hey, Misaka.” Misaka suddenly perked up.

“Y-yes?”

“How about I show you…” Misaka’s heart started to race.

“Sh-show mw what?”

“You know, how I was able to make Kuroko climax. With everything she had.”

“W-w-w-w-what the heck are you saying?”

“Come on, I know you’re curious about it.” Misaka could feel her heart beat harder and harder. She took a deep breath.

“O-okay. Show me.” Konori let a grin slide across her face and she stood up from her desk. She walked over to the bed and grabbed Misaka’s hand.

“Follow me over here.” Misaka gulped, and she got out of the bed. Konori suddenly turned, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pinned her against the wall. Misaka’s heart was racing like crazy when she suddenly felt the warm sensation of the other girl’s lips on her own.

 _Ahh, this warm sensation…I should be used to kissing girls by now but I still feel heated. My body is getting hot._ Konori slipped her tongue inside. _This feels good. I almost want to just relax and let this pleasure consume me. Her tongue is sliding around in my mouth. Oh, no. I can feel myself getting wet._ Konori slid her hand down Misaka’s body and slid her hand inside Misaka’s skirt and shorts, rubbing her fingers against the now damp fabric of her panties. After freeing Misaka from the kiss, they both took a deep breath.

“My, looks like someone’s gotten wet.” Misaka didn’t have her lips locked but she could only moan at the continued sensation of Konori’s slender fingers sliding up and down her underwear, feeling herself grow even damper

 _Th-This is bad. This feels so good, I might cum from this by itself! Stay strong, Misaka._ Meanwhile, Konori took her hand out of Misaka’s skirt.

“You’re really getting soaked down there. And you definitely seem to be getting hot. So let’s strip you down, shall we?”

“Wh-Wha?” Misaka was too dazed to fully understand what was happening. Konori just continued. She pulled down Misaka’s skirt and unbuttoned the shorts underneath, pulling them down next, revealing the sopping panties. Konori just gave a calm smile and moved up to remove Misaks’s vest. After tossing it on the floor, she began slowly unbuttoning her white shirt, then undid her bra. As Misaka stood there, Konori moved in again, this time with her tongue. She began licking Misaka’s neck. Misaka quivered at the sensation of Konori’s tongue on her skin. _Ahh. Her tongue feels nice. I can feel myself easing. Losing strength..._ “Ahh~! Ahhn~!” _I’m letting out such pitiful sounds. But I can’t help it._ She could feel the sensation of Konori’s breath on her skin. Suddenly, Misaka could feel a pinch on her nipples. Konori had taken them in between her fingers and began rolling them between, and pinching them lightly. Misaka started letting out louder moans.

“Your nipples have gotten hard,” said a confident Konori. Misaka just avoided eye contact. Then she could feel Konori’s warm tongue roll around them and a chill ran up her spine. Misaka clenched her teeth. She began shivering as she felt Konori’s hands slide down her body and reach into her underwear again, drowning her fingers in the juices that continued to gush out of Misaka’s lower lips.

 _My mind is going blank. I can’t hold on anymore! I’m really gonna cum. I’ll cum!_ “Konori! I can’t….I can’t resist anymore! I’m gonna…I’m gonna……AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” The fluids poured from her like water from a dam that had collapsed. Misaka panted as Konori took her hand out and began licking the fluids off, sucking her fingers, getting every drop. Misaka fell to the floor with a thud, dazed about what just happened. But Konori wasn’t done.

“You came already, huh? Well, the best part hasn’t started yet. Let me show you how I’m really able to make another girl like Kuroko cum.” Konori helped Misaka up. “First, let’s get you out of that dripping underwear.” Konori slid it down, Misaka’s legs, which were sticky from the juices that sprayed there just seconds earlier. Konori led a wobbly Misaka to the bed where she sat her down on its side. “Now just relax. I promise this will feel really good.” She kneeled down on all fours and put her face between Misaka’s legs, spreading them open with her hands.

 _Huh? What’s going to feel good?_ Then she could feel Konori’s soft tongue graze her pink lower lips. She could feel a wave of electricity overwhelm her as she was shocked out of her daze, falling into complete ecstasy. Misaka moaned again, getting louder and louder. She was nearing orgasm again. _A-Again! I’m gonna cum again! Almost instantly! She’s just too good!_ “Ahhhh! K-Konori! I-I’m gonna cum again! I’m…I’m CUMMIIIIIIIIIIING~~!” And again all of Misaka’s naughty juices had sprayed all over Konori, covering her face. She took her tongue off. Misaka looked down embarrassed. Konori sighed.

“Aww, you’ve gotten my glasses all dirty.”

“I-I’m so sorry!” Konori got up and took them off.

“It’s all right.” She set them on the desk. “I still have more to do to you anyway,” she smirked.

“Ehhhh?!!” Konori snickered. She laid Misaka down on the bed, and got up on top of her. Misaka could feel her heart racing again as she looked into Konori’s seductive eyes, which seemed to pierce into her soul. Then Misaka felt fingers slide in down below. And the moaning continued. She gripped the sheets and Konori pumped her fingers in and out. _Her fingers feel amazing. They’re so long and slender. I can feel them going against my walls. I’ll cum again soon at this rate._ Then Misaka felt a small bite on her nipples. Konori was playing with Misaka’s nipples with her mouth while she fingered the girl, and using her free hand, she played with the other nipple, alternating, licking and sucking while she moved her fingers in and out of the girl, harder and faster each thrust. _Not again!_ “AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~~!!!” Misaka took heavy breaths. But Konori didn’t take one second to stop, she kissed Misaka again, they’re tongues rolling around each other. Then Konori let up to go back to licking her neck, and as Konori continued to fuck her she could feel another wave. _I can’t believe it. AGAIN! This one was the most intense orgasm yet. Misaka cried out as she climaxed, her hips jolting up._ After she calmed down, Misaka looked at Konori with a dazed look. “How? How could I have cum so many times? Just how experienced are you, Konori?” Konori just smiled.

“That’s a secret.” Misaka didn’t know how much time elapsed, but her mind went hazy and eventually blank, as Konori continued to make her cum over and over again. All through the evening…

Next day…

The next morning, Misaka woke up in her clothes in Konori’s bed, which were all clean. The sun peered through the window. Konori was typing at her desk. She turned to see Misaka awake. “Oh, you’re awake,” she said. “After you came I don’t know how many times I washed your clothes and the bed sheets and put you to bed, since it was too late to try and get you home. Misaka shook her head to get the drowsiness out.

‘Oh, thanks.” She stretched.

“I should probably apologize.” A look of slight guilt crossed Konori’s face. “I…got a little carried away last night. If you don’t forgive me, I understand.” Misaka got out of the bed, walked over to Konori and gave her a long kiss to her surprise.

“No. It was great.” Konori gave a sigh of relief.

“That’s nice. I’m still sorry, though. You see, no one’s really pleasured me before, and I took that out on you, as well as Kuroko. Sorry.” She hung her head.

“Say, Konori.”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing now?”

“Oh, I’ve gotten most of my Judgement work done so I don’t have any plans for the day.”

“If you like, since I have off from classes today, I can pleasure you.” Konori looked at Misaka with a confused expression.

“But what about Kuroko?  Shouldn’t you-“ Misaka put her finger to her lips.

“Shh. It’s okay. She can wait.” Misaka leaned in and grabbed Konori’s tie, pulling her so their faces were close together. “After all, you did show me a lot of great things. I want to try them out now.” Konori gulped. Misaka began undressing her and this time, it was Konori who was screaming and cumming for hours on end…


	9. Level 9: Uiharu x Saten (part II)

Level 9: Uiharu x Saten (part 2)

Kuroko and Misaka had both decided it was high time to get Uiharu and Saten together, officially. The two had been in a rather awkward relationship ever since they had done it the first time and were seemingly unable to move past the tension. So their friends wanted to give them a little push…

Kuroko was alone with Uiharu at Judgement and Misaka was out alone with Saten having lunch. They were each going to gauge how they felt about each other and try to figure out a plan for a confession from at least one of them. Neither Saten nor Uiharu knew what was going on…

At Judgement…

Uiharu was typing away at her computer with Kuroko loitering around next to her.

“Say, Uiharu,” Kuroko said.

“Hmm? What is it, Shirai?”

“I’m just curious. How do you feel about Saten?” Uiharu suddenly flared up red.

“H-H-H-H-How do I feel? Well, sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-he’s my best friend, so I l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like her a lot.” Her arms started waving around frantically. “A-A-A-And she’s kind of mean sometimes when she flips up my skirt but despite that I still think she’s a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-great friend!” Kuroko didn’t flinch.

“So that’s how it is.” Uiharu calmed down and took a deep sigh.

“I must be really obvious, huh?” Kuroko just nodded. “I guess I can’t hide it from you. The truth is, I’m in love with Saten. At some point, my feelings for her seemed like more than just friendship. I couldn’t describe it before, but I didn’t want to be with anyone else. I wanted her to embrace only me, and touch me, and comfort me, and my heart would pound like crazy when I even thought of her. I know now.” Uiharu touched her chest. “I can’t lie to myself anymore, and be clear to Saten I want to be more than just friends!”

“Which is exactly what you should do right now.”

“Huh?”

 _Seems like things are perfectly smooth on my end._ Kuroko pulled out her phone. “I’m gonna give Onee-sama a little call. I’ll be right back…”

While the events at Judgement took place, Misaka and Saten were out having lunch…

Misaka and Saten were sitting at a table outside enjoying subs while they talked.

“Haha. You should have seen the look on Uiharu’s face,” said Saten as she laughed uncontrollably at the story she was telling. Misaka wasn’t too engaged. Just waiting for an opportunity to get things going.

 _I should probably move in for the kill now_ thought Misaka. “You sure talk about Uiharu a lot, don’t you?” Saten blushed a bit with a slightly embarrassed look.

“Oh, yeah. I guess I do.”

“You must really like her a lot.” Saten started to sweat as her face got redder.

“O-O-O-Of course. W-W-W-Why wouldn’t I? She’s smart, innocent, and too frustratingly cute.” Misaka noticed Saten’s voice get quieter. She grabbed her chest seemingly lost in thought, not looking directly at Misaka. “Sometimes all I want is to just be with her. I don’t want anyone but her, and I want her to notice only me. When I’m with her, I feel at ease, and more like myself. I feel like my heart’s going to burst just thinking about her right now.”

“Sounds a lot like love to me,” said a nonchalant Misaka. Saten’s eyes widened and she got bright red again. Her face snapped to another embarrassed look at the realization.

 _Love?! Is it really?! I guess I never really considered it might be that. It just sort of happened. When I took care of Uiharu earlier, my lips moved on their own. I wasn’t really thinking clearly, but now it makes sense. I guess there’s no real denying it now. I was confused even after we had sex together but now I’m certain. I’m in love with that girl!_ Saten calmed down and gave Misaka a stern look. “Yes. I am in love with her. I need to tell her right n-“ Just then Misaka’s phone started to ring. Misaka checked to see Kuroko was calling.

“Hold on, Saten, let me take this.” She stood up and walked over a bit so Saten couldn’t hear. Misaka spoke into the phone in a quiet tone in case Saten might not be far enough away to not hear completely. “What is it, Kuroko?”

“Uiharu is pretty much convinced of herself now. She’s ready to confess, Onee-sama” informed Kuroko.

“Same here. I think Saten is ready. Let’s get them together. How about behind their dorm building?”

“Sounds perfect. Let’s get going now. Also…I’m ready to confess my love to you as well, Onee-sama! Please accept me as a woma-“ Misaka hung up and let Saten know they needed to go. Kuroko nearly bawled at Misaka’s instant rejection but soon followed suit.

“Come on, Saten. We’re going to your dorm building.” Saten looked confused, but nodded and followed.

Behind the dorms…

“Listen, Uiharu. There’s something I need to tell you.” Saten was sweating and her face a bright red. Uiharu perked up and her face grew red as well. From behind some bushes a while away, Kuroko and Misaka eves dropped on the ordeal, Kuroko smirked and giggled to herself.

“It’s finally happening, Onee-sama,” remarked Kuroko.

“Uh, yeah. Kuroko, should we really be spying on them? We said we’d leave them alone to make it less awkward than it is” said Misaka

“Shh! Hush, Onee-sama!” Kuroko whispered. “Keep listening.” Misaka sighed. Between Uiharu and Saten, Saten struggled to get the words out.

“Uiharu, I….I….” Uiharu gulped in anticipation. Saten’s knees were shaking. “I…I…lo…” _Damn, why can’t I say it? Pull yourself together, Saten!_ But Uiharu smiled and walked up to Saten without her realizing, and stood up, wrapped her arms around the girl, and kissed her. Saten’s eyes shot open.

“Don’t be afraid, Saten. I love you too,” said Uiharu. It was as if steam had exploded from Saten’s ears.

“Kyaaaaaaa~ There it is, Onee-sama!” Kuroko exclaimed in the bushes.

“All right, we’ve seen enough. Come on, Kuroko,” said Misaka. Then she grabbed Kuroko’s collar and started dragging her away.

“Wait! Onee-samaaaaaaa! I wanna see more!” But Misaka just ignored her and pulled even harder.

“Let’s go inside, Saten. It’s getting late,” said Uiharu, who continued to smile softly at Saten.

“Y-Yeah. Okay.” _Gah! Why is my heart still beating? She managed to guess I was trying to confess, so why? Why do I feel like it’s gonna burst?_

In their dorm room…

Uiharu and Saten stood alone in the room awkwardly, looking down. They both seemed to regain composure at the same time and looked into each other’s eyes. Their hearts were pounding hard, but not erratically. It was a soft, passionate gaze. Uiharu wrapped her arms around Saten’s neck, and leaned up to her face. Saten put her hands on Uiharu’s waist, and leaned in as she did, and the two locked lips in heat. But this was different from the hesitation they felt before. They were serious as their faces pressed into one another, and their tongues swirled around as they each moaned. Their lips smacked over and over and their tongues battled it out as if they were both holding it all back before now. They were focused only on the girl in front of them. Still kissing, Saten slowly moved her hands up to Uiharu’s breasts and began rubbing them, and squeezing them. Saten could hear Uiharu moaning even louder. It turned her on more. She broke apart the kiss so she could lick Uiharu’s neck. Uiharu just panted, still recovering from the heated kiss. Saten stopped massaging Uiharu’s breasts and turned her attention to underneath her skirt. Saten slid her hand down and began stroking the damp fabric as her tongue caressed Uiharu’s soft nape. Uiharu could feel her whole body getting numb at the sensation, and her mind started to go hazy. Saten loved the taste of Uiharu’s trembling skin, and the warm and wet touch of her underwear. Saten’s fingers eagerly grazed harder inward as she continued glazing Uiharu’s neck with her saliva. Saten thought to herself in the silence of their love-making. _Uiharu is so cute. Ahh. I’m getting all hot and bothered by this. I can taste the sweat on her smooth skin as our temperatures rise. Her soft panting and moaning is turning me on so much I can’t help myself. I want more. More…More…More. I can’t hold back. I’m absolutely crazy about this girl. Just imagining doing these kinds of things with her is enough to make my head spin. I don’t know why I seemed reluctant to admit it at first, but now I’m willing to accept it fully. I want to be with her, forever._

Saten finally released Uiharu from the licking and rubbing and she fell down to the floor on her butt, dazed and catching her breath, drooling from all the pleasure. Saten, too, regained her composure. She kicked off her shoes and reached her hand to Uiharu, who took it after a second of remaining spaced out. As they held both their hands together, Uiharu looked down and saw Saten had removed her shoes, so she followed suit. Saten looked like she wanted to say something, but she stopped herself. Uiharu seemed to understand, though. She gently smiled and let go of Saten’s hands, using them to take her uniform off. Saten gulped as she stood there watching her undress. She could feel herself getting nervous. Uiharu was down to her bra and panties. Saten remained wide eyed as Uiharu slowly unfastened her bra and let it fall to the floor. She smiled at Saten again as if silently asking “is this what you wanted?” Saten couldn’t hold back. She grabbed Uiharu’s shoulders and pushed forward, tumbling to the bed, with Saten on top of Uiharu, who seemed a bit surprised by the bold move. Saten finally broke the silence.

“I-I’m sorry, Uiharu! I wasn’t thinking, and you just looked so cute, so I-“ Saten frantically spat the words out. Uiharu softly giggled and put a finger to Saten’s lips to quiet her.

“Shh. It’s all right.” Saten nodded and hushed up and Uiharu let her finger down. “Do anything you want to me. Or rather, please do it. I’m so hot, Saten. My body it twitching all over.” Her look changed to one of a plea. “Please make me feel really good, okay?” Saten finally calmed down and smiled back.

“Yeah. Okay.” She leaned in to kiss Uiharu again, who kissed her back with anticipation. Then Saten moved her tongue down to Uiharu’s neck again, before sliding down to her exposed nipples. She played with them with her tongue and fingers, pinching them, and rolling her tongue around. Uiharu put her hands on Saten’s back while she sucked on and played with Uiharu’s hardened nipples. _Uiharu’s small breasts are so adorable. It makes me want to touch and taste them more._ Saten even tried lightly biting on them, and Uiharu began moaning again. After Saten got her fill of Uiharu’s breasts, she began moving lower, sliding her tongue down to Uiharu’s stomach. Uiharu let go of Saten’s back and bit her index finger with her eyes shut as Saten explored every inch of her body. Then, Saten moved to in between Uiharu’s legs and started flicking her tongue up and down the soaked fabric of her panties. Uiharu clenched her fists, but that wasn’t enough for Saten. Saten lifted up a dazed Uiharu’s legs and removed the panties, tossing them onto the floor. Uiharu had no time to react before Saten dove in again, sensually moving her tongue up and down Uiharu’s lower lips.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!~~ Saten…Th-This is..” But Saten seemed to ignore her.

 _More…More…More.._ Saten took two fingers, and slowly inserted them while she licked, pumping them in and out. Uiharu’s toes curled, and she gripped the sheets with as much strength as she could. Her eyes rolled back as she slipped into a deep ecstasy.

“My mind is going blank!” Saten continued to pump her fingers in and out, increasing the speed and force with each thrust, causing Uiharu to go mad in pleasure. “S-Something’s coming, Saten! It’s gonna burst! I can’t take it anymore! Saten, I’m AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!~~” She screamed as she climaxed and her hips arched as they shot up. Saten slowly took her fingers out and moved her face away, now covered in Uiharu’s juices.

“Wow. So much came out.” Uiharu didn’t seem to hear. Saten looked up and saw Uiharu panting heavily. She seemed almost on the brink of breaking, but she was coming back. Saten took the liquid on her face with her fingers and began sucking on them, following by licking her lips in satisfaction, getting every taste she could. After a moment, Uiharu seemed to come back to her senses, shaking her head a few times. “Oh, you’re back.” Saten rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed grin. “Sorry, I guess I kinda went overboard and almost made you lose consciousness.” Uiharu quickly sat up.

“Oh, my gosh! I got my juices all over your face!”

“No, really, don’t worry about it. I thought I almost lost you there, I was worried I used too much force and speed.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry. It felt really good!” She had a look of determination on her face as if to convince Saten not to worry. Saten’s grin became smug.

“Then how about round two?”Saten sat down and opened up Uiharu’s knees.

“Wait!” Uiharu gently pushed Saten’s head back. “It’s my turn to make you feel good now.” Saten became flustered and red.

“O-Oh. But I want to keep making you feel good too.” Uiharu pouted. “I know.” Saten stood up. “We’ll both feel good together.”

“Hm?” Uiharu tilted her head to the side.

“You’ll see.” Saten began undressing herself while Uiharu looked in awe. Saten took notice. “Wh-Why are you staring at me like that? It’s embarrassing.” Uiharu looked a bit pained.

“I just thought…you really do have a nice body, Saten.” Saten’s heart skipped a beat and suddenly she was red again. _God, why does she have to say that stuff out of nowhere? My heart’s going to explode if she keeps it up._ “Oh…It’s all right. Sorry.” Uiharu shook her head and smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. Now what do you have in mind?” Saten got on top of Uiharu, their naked bodies embracing.

“This.” Saten began moving her lower lips against Uiharu’s, sliding them together. They both moaned as they began to heat up. Uiharu wrapped her arms and legs around Saten as the intensity of the rubbing increased.

“Ahh, it feels so slippery. It’s so good!~” Their moaning got louder as they etched toward orgasm. They kissed once more, moaning into each other’s mouth.

 _Ahhhh. It’s coming. I can feel it. It’s all about to rush out._ Uiharu broke apart the kiss.

“Saten…I’m…I’m about to cum again.” They were both breathing heavily.

“Me too. Let’s…cum…together…” It was harder to speak as the pleasure increased.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Uiharu, I…I can’t hold it in anymore! I’m…I’m…”

“Me too. I’m…”

“CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!~~” They both cried it out as they orgasmed.

...

Both girls were lying in bed. They had gotten changed into pajamas. “Hey, Saten?” asked Uiharu.

“Hm?” Saten turned her head to face her.

“So…you do love me, right?” Saten couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re asking me that NOW?” Uiharu pouted again. “All right, all right. Yes, I do.” Uiharu giggled back, and Saten joined in. They both stopped after a second.

“Say, Saten?”

“What now?”

“How do you think this is gonna work? I’ve never been in a relationship before. How are we supposed to act now?” Saten thought for a bit.

“Hmm…We’ll figure it out. It can’t be much different from before, can it?”

“I guess not. Should we tell Misaka and Shirai what happened?”

“I mean, they already know we had sex once before, so I don’t see a reason to hide it now.”

“Yeah, but…it’s different this time.” Uiharu seemed concerned.

“Hmmm…I guess you’re right. We’ll just say everything went well.”

“And the rest?” Saten put a finger to her lips and winked.

“It’ll be our secret.” They drifted off to sleep with their hands linked.


	10. Level 10: Kuroko x Misaka part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saten devises a plan to get Kuroko and Misaka alone in the bathhouse where Kuroko makes her move. Will Misaka finally admit her feelings?

Level 10: Kuroko x Misaka (part 3):

Now that Saten and Uiharu were a couple, it was time to focus on Misaka and Kuroko. Uiharu and Saten sat in Saten’s apartment talking things over…

“Hmm. I feel like we should help out Misaka and Shirai.” Said Uiharu. “Because of them we were able to move to truly being together.”

“You mean Misaka.” Satan laughed. “Pretty sure Kuroko is already aware of her feelings.” Uiharu put a finger to her chin.

“I guess that’s true. But what she we do, then?”

“What we need is to get Misaka to snap out of it and realize she likes Kuroko.”

“Is that really possible, though? Misaka is never honest with herself.”

“Yeah, you got that right.” They both thought in silence for a moment. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Saten’s head. “I got an idea.”

“What is it, Saten?”

“Hear me out. You know how bathhouses are all casual, right? Maybe if we can get them in there together alone, then if we have Kuroko make a move, Misaka might be more inclined to admit it. The hot water, the steam, the relaxation, there’s no way she’d be able to say no.”

“Hmm. Are you sure something like that could work? How would we even make sure they’re alone?” Saten waved her hand.

“Don’t worry, it’s sure to work. Just go with a time no one else will. Like, in the afternoon.” Uiharu let out a sigh.

“Well, if you say so. All right, what’s the plan?”

“I’ll call Misaka and you call Kuroko. We’ll invite them to go tomorrow after school and then when the time is right, we’ll leave first. Unfortunately we need to leave them alone for it to be sure fire, so it’ll be impossible to check. But I think that’s the best we can do.”

“Okay, let’s do it!” They both wore confident smiles, then kissed each other on the lips before making the calls.”

Next day…

The girls hummed along as they walked down the street to their destination. Misaka was particularly happy. She stretched her arms above her head. “Man, I can’t wait. I haven’t been to a bathhouse lately. I could use it. But I wonder why we’re going in the middle of the day.” Saten and Uiharu wore wry smiles.

“Oh, no real reason,” replied Uiharu. Kuroko thought to herself instead of speaking

_Another chance to see Onee-sama naked_. She started to drool in anticipation without realizing it. Uiharu and Saten exchanged cunning smiles and a thumbs up.

“Ah. We’re here,” said Saten. _Let’s hope this works. I checked over with this place several times to see when people are never around. We have a good couple of hours before people start showing up, so we should be plenty of time._ “Well, let’s go!”

Inside the bathhouse…

There really was no one else there. The four of them were alone. They decided to sit together in the same large bath. They soaked in the water for a few minutes before Uiharu and Saten put their idea to action.

“Man, I can never get enough of these baths. They’re so relaxing,” Misaka said as she let out a calm sigh. Saten nodded at Uiharu, signaling it was time to carry out their plan. Both of them stood up. Misaka looked up at them with slight confusion. “What’s up?” Saten tried to think of an excuse.

“We need to, uh,” Saten started. “We need to-“

“We need to head back to Saten’s place and finish some homework. Saten is gonna help me,” chimed Uiharu.

“Yeah, that’s it! You two can just stay here. No need for you to leave with us.” Saten gave a quick wink to Kuroko.

_I get it. Nice work, you guys!_ Thought the perverted teleporter. She gave a discreet thumbs up to the two of them.

“Well, if you say so,” said Misaka. Saten and Uiharu stepped out of the tub and headed off to the changing room to get their clothes. After changing they decided to watch from afar to see how their plan turned out. Misaka was slouched over, closing her eyes, completely relaxed from the hot water. This would be the perfect opportunity for Kuroko to make her move. She skootched in closer and closer to Misaka, who didn’t seem to notice anything. Their bodies were almost touching. Kuroko reached her hand under water to Misaka’s thigh and began stroking it, moving it closer to Misaka’s crotch. As Kuroko softly caressed it, Misaka let out a few quiet moans as Kuroko’s fingers felt her thigh. Small ripples traveled across the bath water as the teleporter carefully massaged her Onee-sama’s leg. Misaka’s body quivered at the touch. And swiftly, Kuroko made her next move. She leaned over even further and began kissing her. Kuroko easily managed to slide her tongue inside as Misaka continued moaning more and more. _Ahh…There she goes again. That damn Kuroko. But, the bath water has me too relaxed. Damn, I let my guard down. I can’t fight back. I can’t do anything about the hot sensation taking over my body. I’m sure she’s taking sick pleasure at my moaning._ As Kuroko continued swirling her tongue in Misaka’s mouth, the level 5 could only grow more submissive. _My whole body is tingling. Why does this feel so good? I don’t want it to feel good, but it does. She’s too skilled with her mouth._ Kuroko finished the kiss as Misaka panted like a tired puppy, eyes still closed from the sensations. Kuroko continued moving her hand up her Onee-sama’s thigh, right next to those treasured lower lips. She leaned in to Misaka’s ear and whispered.

“Just relax, my beloved onee-sama. I, your servant of pleasure Kuroko, will do my best to satisfy you. You need only let me take care of you.”

_Her breath is making me tremble. What’s she saying? I can’t hear too well. My mind is getting fuzzy…_ Kuroko reached to those lips between Misaka’s legs, and stuck her index finger inside. Misaka felt a jolt as she perked up with a gasp. _What the hell? She’s really fucking me! Right here. I need to stop her, but I can’t. God, why does this feel so good? Her fingers are long and slender and reaching so deep inside!_ Misaka could feel Kuroko’s finger scratching the insides of her body, clawing at her walls. Kuroko didn’t stop there. She moved her mouth over Misaka’s per nipples and began to lick them. _Noooo. Not my nipples too! Oh, god. Something’s happening. It’s building up. If Kuroko keeps stimulating me like this, I won’t be able to hold back much longer._ Kuroko stopped licking to look up at Misaka with a smug expression.

“Come on now, Onee-sama. Just admit it feels good and the pleasure can erode over you.”

“N-No way! S-S-Stop! If you don’t, I’m gonna-“

“Cum? You’ll cum? And what is so wrong with that? We’ve been through this before, Onee-sama. Just admit your desires and you can feel even better! Here. Let me speed things up for you.” Kuroko stuck her middle finger in this time, using her two fingers to excite the level 5 even more. Kuroko pumped her fingers even harder. Misaka looked like she was about to break before Kuroko went back to licking her onee-sama’s nipples.

_I…I can’t…I can’t hold back anymore!_ “Kurokoooooo! I’m about to- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!~” Misaka arched her back as she climaxed in the hot bath water. She loosened back up and relaxed again, panting from the sensation she just experienced. Kuroko removed her fingers and licked them.

“Aww, I can’t get the true taste of Onee-sama’s juices since it mixed in with the water. Oh, well.” Misaka just stayed slouched over in the tub.

_What’s the deal? We’ve done this three times now but it still feels so intense each time._

From a distance in the changing rooms…

Saten was peeping in on the two of them, watching to see how things played out while Uiharu urged her to leave and stop spying.

“Come on, Saten. Let’s just leave already,” said Uiharu tugging on Saten’s sleeve.

“No, not yet. Things are starting to get good.” _Wow, I’m actually getting turned on_. Saten reached underneath her skirt and started stroking her lower lips through her panties. She was about to moan before stopping herself at the last second, covering her mouth with her other hand. _Shit, I was seriously just about to moan. I can’t take this anymore._ She stopped touching herself and turned to Uiharu with puppy dog eyes. “Uiharu, I’m so turned on right now. Let’s go have some fun!” Uiharu just sighed.

“You’re hopeless.” She kissed Saten on the lips. The two raced back to Saten’s apartment, but it wasn’t to help Uiharu with her homework…

Back in the tub at the bathhouse…

Misaka had finally gained some sense after the intense orgasm she just experienced. Kuroko looked up at Misaka longingly.

“Onee-sama…” Misaka blushed and she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Y-Yeah? What is it?” She looked away trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Please…” Kuroko took Misaka’s hand and put it inside her legs. “Make me feel good too.” Misaka felt her heart racing.

_What’s going on? Why am I so anxious? What exactly is this feeling? Has Kuroko always looked this cute?_ Misaka gulped. _Okay, I guess I can try my best. It should be fine if I do this with her. “_ Okay, I’ll do it.” Kuroko’s eyes lit up.

“Thank you, Onee-sama.” Misaka moved her hand up to Kuroko’s pussy lips under the water, and hesitated for a moment before sticking two fingers inside. Kuroko let out a moan instantly. Misaka looked under the water in awe.

_It’s so warm inside her. And soft. I can feel Kuroko’s insides around my fingers, squeezing tightly on them. She’s usually so lewd but in this moment she seems so innocent, and delicate._ Misaka moved her face in to Kuroko’s chest and began licking and sucking on her nipples just as Kuroko had done to her. _Oh. Her nipples are hard. I guess that means she likes this? I don’t know why but that makes me a little glad._

“Onee-sama, this feels so GOOD! Onee-sama, I’m about to cum!”

_Go on, Kuroko. Cum as hard as you can._

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!~” Kuroko came as she arched her back. Her breath got heavy. She gave Misaka a soft gaze. “Thank you, Onee-sama. That was amazing.” Misaka felt her heart flutter once more.

“But it looks like we ruined the water.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine. It’s not like they’ll find out.” Then Kuroko’s expression changed to a worried one. _Wait. If the water stays as is then others might soak in the same water as my Onee-sama’s most treasured juices! And worse yet, they won’t know the extreme joy of their privileged luck!”_ Misaka looked at Kuroko with a concerned look.

“Everything all right over there?” Kuroko put on a wry smile.

“Yes, don’t you worry about a thing, my dear Onee-sama.” Misaka giggled.

“Why don’t we get out of here and head back home?” Kuroko smiled for real again.

“Yes.” And the two kissed passionately again before getting out of the tub to change.

The next day at Misaka and Kuroko’s dorm room…

Misaka and Kuroko slept in, having had to deal with the head resident after getting back too late and being too tired in the morning to get up. Kuroko’s phone rang with a call from Konori. Kuroko reluctantly picked it up still in bed.

“What do you want, Konori? Today’s supposed to be my day off.” Complained Kuroko.

“Yeah, well, we’re a bit short staffed here. We need you to come in today.” Said Konori over the phone. Kuroko groaned.

“The head resident already gave us a hard enough time last night. Do we really have to? Plus she said as punishment we have to stay here all day.”

“This head resident is an annoying problem. This isn’t the first time she’s gotten in the way.”

“Maybe it’s because she doesn’t have a boyfriend. I’ll bet if we hooked her up with someone she’d be a lot better.” Konori pondered for a moment before answering back.

“I think I have an idea. Maybe I’ll head down there and ‘open up her mind a bit.’ If I do that, maybe she’ll be a bit more lenient with your scheduling…”

 


End file.
